And Justice For All
by Digimon Lantern 1
Summary: When Ethan gets a vistor from the future, he is given a chance to change it.
1. A League Of Their Own

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER, JUSTICE LEAGUE UNLIMITED, OR MARVEL. BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER IS OWNED BY JOSS WHEDON AND MUTANT ENEMY. JUSTICE LEAGUE UNLIMITED IS OWNED BY DC COMICS AND WARNER BROS. MARVEL IS OWNED BY DISNEY.

And Justice For All...

By:

Digimon Lantern 1

Chapter One

A League Of Their Own

"Well, this is an intriguing turn of events." Ethan said as he entered his apartment to see an older version of himself sitting on his couch.

"Save the sarcasm because we don't have a lot of time and you have a lot of work ahead of you." Elder Ethan said. "You are going to Sunnydale next year for your chaos spell?"

Ethan nodded and his older self continued. "Well, sit down." He said. "I have something important to tell you."

Ethan sat down and his elder counterpart continued. "I come from about ten years in what would be your future and it is shit."

"Too much chaos." Ethan said as if that was the problem.

"No, too much bloody order." Elder Ethan replied. "All because of Tony 'Tin-Plated Underwear' Stark and his bloody cabal."

"Cabal?" Ethan asked.

"Yes, a cabal called the Illuminati. Tony Stark, Reed Richards, Doctor Stephen Strange, Professor Charles Xavier, Blackbolt, and Namor." Elder Ethan replied. "They're trying to control the world behind the scenes."

Ethan walked over to his small liquor cabinet and grabbed his bottle of scotch along with two glasses. He brought them over to his coffee table and filled the glasses up.

"The Sorcerer Supreme is trying to control the world. What the bloody hell are you doing here?" Ethan asked.

Elder Ethan picked up his glass and took a large gulp out of it. "I was able to get a few people to help me use magic to send me back in time. I'm dying from the spell." He said picking up a silver briefcase off the floor. "I was able to bring this back with me as well. The costume designs and who gets what costume can be found in here along with a slightly modified version of the spell."

"Time to bring a little chaos to order." Ethan said smiling.

October 1997

Ethan was very happy that he remembered to get the costumes his older counterpart had told him to get though everything cost a fortune but it would be worth it. He had made certain to sell the altered costumes to the right people. Already, the costumes his older counterpart had informed him were called Captain Atom, The Flash, and Mister Terrific were sold to a trio that appeared to be 'college students' but thanks to his advance knowledge of the future, he knew differently.

"Excuse me." A young woman's voice said from behind him.

Ethan turned and recognized who it was but was a little puzzled by the fact that she was even here.

_Now's not the time for theorizing, Ethan._ He thought to himself. _Now's the time to sell her the right costume._

He smiled at Dawn. "What can I do for you, young lady?" He asked.

"I was wondering if you know anything about this costume." She said holding it up to show a white t-shirt with a stylized s symbol and a black skirt.

"That would be a superheroine named Supergirl. She had super strength, super speed, super hearing, heat vision, x-ray vision, a freeze breath, and flight." Ethan said. "Let me go get a blonde wig that will be perfect for your costume."

He noticed another woman eyeing the white costume he knew of as Galatea also known as Power Girl in another universe. Recognizing her as the mother of the Sunnydale Slayer, he made certain to grab another blonde wig for her as well.

"Be sure to let your mother know that her costume's character has similar abilities." He said smiling at the fourteen year old. "Maybe a mother daughter thing you could do."

He rang up her costume and sold the Power Girl costume as well for the mother when he saw a trio that he had been waiting for since he had opened his shop. Buffy Summers, Alexander Harris, and Willow Rosenberg had entered his store after being forced to participate in a supervisory role over small children as they went door to door for candy. A ward over his shop had been designed to draw the correct people to the right costume though he had mailed four of them to certain people to make certain they got them. One of them lived in Los Angeles while the other three were vampires that lived in Sunnydale.

He walked over to Willow who he had seen running her fingers through the feathers of the Hawkgirl costume.

"Can I help you?" He asked causing her to jump. "Sorry about that."

"It's okay. I was just feeling these wings." She replied. "They're lovely."

"I think so too and I know you probably noticed that a majority of these costumes look like they fell out of a comic book." Ethan said. "Want to know this costume's story?"

"Sure." She replied.

"Hawkgirl came from a distant planet called Thanagar to Earth to act as a spy. She teamed up with six other heroes to form the Justice League. Think of them like the Avengers but they have a space station for a base." Ethan replied. "Her purpose was revealed when the Thanagarians arrived and she betrayed her team. When she learned the plan the Thanagarians had to end a war with another alien race involved the destruction of the Earth, she betrayed her own people and with the League's help was able to save the Earth. She lost the trust of the people and her team but she slowly regained that trust."

"I like the story." She said picking up the mace. "I'll take it."

He helped her get the costume off the display as he saw Buffy had apparently decided to be Black Canary. Willow walked over to her friend to show her the costume as Ethan noticed Alexander 'Xander' Harris running his hand over the stylized 'S' of the Superman costume. Ethan had the Superman costume designed with bit of custom padding to allow the wearer to appear to have well-defined muscles.

"Can I help you, young man?" He asked.

"Yah, this is a great costume." Xander replied. "What does the S stand for?"

"Well, some took it as meaning 'super' so he gained the name Superman but on his home planet; it meant hope." Ethan replied. "His parents sent him to Earth before their home planet was destroyed. Raised by loving parents, he began to realize he could do things no human could do. Rather than doing what most people would do when presented with that kind of power, he became one of Earth's greatest heroes. Weak only to the irradiated fragments of his home world, red solar radiation, and magic, he was one of the strongest heroes to exist."

"I know I can't afford this." Xander said.

"Nonsense, my boy." Ethan replied. "It's perfect for you. Take it."

"Sure?" Xander asked a bit uneasy.

"Son, how funny is Halloween if you don't have a good costume?" Ethan asked in response.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

In the library of Sunnydale High School, Giles bent down to pick up a book that had fallen from a shelf. As he righted himself, the first thing he noticed were the long legs clad in fishnet stockings that he quickly learned belonged to the school's computer teacher and his girlfriend, Jenny Calender. Even he had to admit that the magician's costume that she had on looked good on her but he was curious about the bag she held in her hand.

"Hello Jenny." He said greeting her. "What do you have in the bag?"

"I knew you hadn't gone out to get a costume so I went out and bought you one." She said handing him the bag.

He took the bag and opened it to look inside. The first thing he saw was a golden helmet that looked like it would fit over his head.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Spike did not know who sent him the Robin Hood costume or why it was named Green Arrow. Another empty box labeled _Huntress_ could be seen as well as the costume being worn by his lady love.

"Put on your costume, Spike." She said as Spike admired the fact that the spandex accentuated her curves.

He did precisely what he was told.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Angel held up the strange bat-like throwing weapon. He found it odd that Buffy had sent him a costume but what was with the bat motif?

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Xander was very happy to have gotten out of Casa de Summers before he had done something he might have regretted but coming to the school may have been worse. At Buffy's house, he might have only gotten slapped seeing the three Summers women and Willow clad in their rather tight costumes. At the school, he knew he was risking his life as several of the girls who attended the high school were wearing were just as tight. Seeing Cordelia in the red, white, and blue getup with the lasso and tiara made him definitely afraid for his life. He saw Warren Mears wearing a costume with an atom symbol on it as well as Andrew Wells wearing a gold costume with a star on his chest. Their friend, Jonathon Levinson, was wearing some red outfit with a pair of oversized shades. He saw Aphrodesia and Harmony walking by him.

"Fire huh, I don't see it Harm." Aphrodesia said.

"I don't see it either but I hope the white hair paint doesn't ruin your hair." Harmony replied. "I don't see why that Ice costume called for it."

Having been led to his squad of rugrats, he gave them a good speech and trick-or-treating began.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Later that evening, Ethan finished casting his spell. Heavily modified from what he had originally intended before his future counterpart had informed him of what was to come, it was going to turn the world on its head.

"Showtime." He said to himself.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

A little dizzy, Kal-El managed to get himself under control as he surveyed where he was. He realized his surroundings resembled suburbia but he had been tricked before so wasn't taking anything for granted.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Shayera Hol didn't know why she was wearing her Hawkgirl costume again and she didn't like it. She held her mace up as its energy field flared up. That was when she noticed the children in Halloween costumes watching her along with the elderly lady.

"Sorry." She said.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

J'onn J'onzz found himself standing in a club wondering why he was holding an electric guitar.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Kara Zor-El, better known to the rest of the world as Supergirl, wasn't having the same amount of luck her cousin was. After she had recovered from the disorientation, she realized who was with her. Unfortunately, so did the person she was with. Galatea hurled her into a parked car.

"Where in the hell am I?" Galatea asked demanding an answer.

"I don't know." Kara replied before she delivered a hard punch to her clone's right side. "Even if I did, I wouldn't tell you."

Her clone went through an empty building and managed to blast her with her own heat vision.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Ethan could feel the heat coming from the bust of Janus as it became supercharged with chaos magic. He knew what he was about to do was suicide but he had to do it anyway. Picking up the sledgehammer that he had purchased for just this moment, he paused for a moment.

"So long, farewell, and thank you for the fish." He said before swinging the hammer.

Swinging the hammer, he brought the hammer across the forward face of the bust of Janus. The bust was hurled against the wall where it shattered releasing a massive amount of energy which hurled him into a wall.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

In New York City at the Baxter Building, the equipment Reed Richards used to monitor the Negative Zone shorted out activating the fire-suppression system. Ben Grimm looked over at his friend who seemed as though he was going to pull his hair out.

"How in the hell did that happen?" He asked.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

At the same time at the Sanctum Sanctorum, Doctor Stephen Strange and his assistant Wong were forced to battle magical fires from the abnormal surge of magical energy that had occurred.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Maria Hill was trying to manage the chaos that was happening on the Helicarrier as orbital sensors had detected a rather large space station appearing out of nowhere. They had no idea who operated it or even when it had gotten up there.

"I don't like this." She said.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

S.E.T.I, Search for Extraterrestrial Intelligence, received a burst transmission that filled their buffers with data. Thanks in part to the latest technologies available, they were able to translate the message.

The message was: "_**WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?"**_

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Elsewhere in the Caribbean, Wade Wilson also known as Deadpool was lounging in a hot tub wondering how he could have been this luck from the author. As he was about to finish his drink, he dropped the glass and brought his hands to his face.

"Oh, damn it." He said to himself.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Giles seemed to almost trip over his own feet but managed not to fall to the floor. Jenny picked herself up off the floor and looked over at the librarian.

"Is it just me or did you gain a lot of magical knowledge and power in a very tiny amount of time as well?" She asked only getting a nod in response. "How do you think it happened?"

"Chaos magic." Giles said using his new found knowledge to seek out what or who was responsible. "Ethan."

An ankh formed as Giles teleported himself away leaving Jenny alone in the library. He teleported to Ethan's shop to see small fires were burning inside. It didn't take long to search the shop as he found Ethan against a wall with what looked like a large blade sticking out of his chest that seemed to have came out of his back. He was about to prepare a healing spell when Ethan waved him off.

"Don't bother, Ripper, or should I be calling you Doctor Fate now." He said with a small laugh.

"Why in the bloody hell could possess you to do something like this?" Giles asked.

"I had a visitor from the future who showed me and told me a few things that painted a very grim outlook on things." Ethan said with a wince of pain. "It was myself. You can find everything he gave me in a silver briefcase in the back.

"Why did you have to do all this?" Giles asked again not really satisfied by the answer.

"I wanted to leave the world with a few better heroes than were already in it." He said. "Besides, a lot more people will be left alive because of this."

Ethan's head slumped down letting Giles know that his old friend was dead. He found the briefcase with little trouble and walked out of the store. Teleporting back to the library, he set the briefcase down on his desk. Jenny walked over to him.

"What's in the briefcase?" Jenny asked.

"Answers." Giles replied. "Answers."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Willie shook his head as a few of his patrons asked him if he was alright. He hadn't been alright in a very long time but somehow the costume that had a faceless mask had given him a new identity and a new purpose. It was time for him to be asking the questions instead of being the one to answer them.

"You okay, Willie?" A fuchsia-skinned demon with fifteen small horns on its head asked him.

Looking downward, Willie suppressed a laugh as he asked. "Did you know that the little plastic ends of shoelaces are called aglets?"

"No." The demon replied.

"Their true purpose is quite sinister." Willie informed him as he tapped the rune hidden underneath the bar.

His patrons began to scream as flames began to surround them but Willie wasn't around to hear them as he had rushed out of his bar before the failsafe wards sealed the bar trapping those that were still inside. As the flames burnt away his past, he kept his mind on other things. Conspiracies that he had read about or heard rumors about were going to be investigated. It was time for him to find answers.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Xander was in a daze as he walked out of the high school after returning his 'demons' that were called children. The memories that had came into his head were unreal and he knew why the shop owner had referred to Superman as one of that world's greatest heroes. The battles he had fought would have broken lesser men and he wondered if he would have been one of those lesser men.

"So, you get any extras too?" Willow asked as she walked up behind him.

"Yep, though I'm trying not to do something that will have me killed." Xander replied getting a smack in the back of his head. "What was that for?"

"X-ray vision." Willow reminded him as she flexed her wings. "These wings are weird. I feel like I've always had them."

The two friends looked up to see Cordelia land on the ground in front of them. She didn't seem pleased.

"Do either of you know why I can suddenly fly and am like Buffy on steroids?" She asked.

"Probably the same reason I'm faster than a speeding bullet." Xander replied. "The M word."

Cordelia let out an aggravated moan. "I hate magic." She said. "If it isn't Morgan Le Fay's brat, it's Felix fucking Faust possessing the fucking Annihilator armor and taking over Tartarus."

Willow smirked as some of Shayera's memories of the incident in the Underworld came to mind. She walked over to Cordelia.

"Don't worry, Princess." She said. "If need be, my mace seems to still work."

"So, what are we going to do now?" Cordelia asked. "It's not like we're the Justice League."

Xander was surprised to hear his Justice League comm link chirp in his ear. He reached up to his ear.

"This is Aura." Aura said. "I dressed as Vixen and had to go to LA for a party. I'm in trouble!"

"What kind of trouble?" Xander asked.

"HULK SMASH!"

Author's End Notes: Please leave a review to let me know what you think.


	2. Battle

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER, JUSTICE LEAGUE UNLIMITED, OR MARVEL. BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER IS OWNED BY JOSS WHEDON AND MUTANT ENEMY. JUSTICE LEAGUE UNLIMITED IS OWNED BY DC COMICS AND WARNER BROS. MARVEL IS OWNED BY DISNEY.

Author's Notes: People were curious about how I came around to this idea and writing this. You have TAO to thank.

Chapter 2

Battle

A Few Minutes Before...

"So, did you have a good time?" Olivia asked her cousin.

"I did though I'm glad to be out of there." Aura said. "I think I might have blacked out for a few seconds during the party."

This bit of camaraderie has been a norm for the two since they were in diapers. Every Halloween, they would find some way to get together but this Halloween was a little strange for her. Having the memories of the heroic woman whose costume she had worn this night show up in her head was confusing her. She was about to say something to her cousin when something suddenly struck the front end driver's side of the car hard. The car was flipped end over end and would have continued if a Starbucks hadn't been built in the path of the flipping vehicle. When the car came to a stop, Aura reached for the totem she wore around her neck praying that it actually worked and was relieved to hear the bray of the mule she had managed to channel. The door on her side was swiftly kicked off the car before she got out with Olivia following close behind her.

"How in the hell did you do that, Aura?" She asked.

"I'll explain later." Aura said looking over at the car. She winced slightly seeing the I-Beam protruding from the driver's side though was thankful it had luckily struck the engine and not her uncle. "Check on your dad."

"What are you going to do?" Olivia asked.

"I'm going to check to see what threw that at us." Aura said before channeling a cheetah to run away from the coffee shop.

It wasn't difficult to find out what had attacked the City of Angels as the trail of destruction was easy enough to follow. The emerald skinned behemoth was rampaging in the city and there were already a few casualties as she saw several police officers had been injured if not killed by him. She ran towards the Hulk channeling an elephant as she did in the hope that the large animal might have enough might to at least shove the Hulk out of his current path.

_It worked against Solomon Grundy._ Aura thought.

Fortunately, it had worked against the Hulk as well as the green behemoth was hurled into a Greyhound bus. Momentarily allowing her attention to drift, she turned to look at an approaching woman. She was blonde haired and judging by her appearance, Aura guessed she must have been a plain clothes detective.

"If you're not already, you need to get these people out of here Detective..." Aura said to the woman.

"Lockley and we already are." The detective replied. "Who are you?"

Aura thought for a moment. "My name's Vixen." She said. "I'm going to call in the League for backup. I just hope they hear me."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Across the city, Charles Gunn had been still adjusting to John Stewart's memories when he heard the distress call from another person who dressed in a strange Halloween costume. He considered it strange as the person the chick had dressed as was a girlfriend of the person he had became momentarily.

"Gunn, you okay?" Allana asked him.

"I'm okay." He said as he went through the memories of John calling his power battery out of the dimensional pocket it resided in and was pleasantly surprised to see the green lantern appear before him. He did find the look on his sister's face funny as well. "I just got to do something."

"What the hell is going on, Charles?" She asked and he knew she was serious as she was using his first name instead of his last.

"I'm going to fight the Hulk." Gunn said. _**"In Brightest Day, In Blackest Night, No Evil Shall Escape My Sight, Let Those Who Worship Evil's Might, Beware My Power, Green Lantern's Light!"**_

Energy flowed into him and it almost felt like a pure sugar rush. Placing the lantern back into its dimensional pocket, he looked back at his sister who seemed a little shocked at his now bright green glowing eyes. She nodded at him before he took to the air and flew off towards the battle.

He loved the feeling that flying was giving him but the feeling was cut off too quick as he neared the battlefield. The Hulk was trying to land a blow on Vixen and that was something the only Green Lantern in existence was not going to let happen anytime soon.

"Get away from her!" Gunn yelled firing green energy blasts from his ring.

A few of the blasts struck the Hulk knocking it away from Vixen. The Hulk roared up at him.

"Stupid ring man think he hurt Hulk!" The Hulk yelled. "Hulk strongest one there is."

A red-blue blur impacted sending debris flying as a shockwave hurled debris and anything light enough to be thrown into the air. Gunn barely had enough time to react and incase Vixen in a green bubble before she was thrown as well. When the dust settled, Gunn saw the Hulk shaking his head as he tried to recover his senses from what hit him. The blue and red clad guy standing before the Hulk was someone that Gunn recognized from John's memories and if the memories were true about him.

"Hulk strongest one there was." Gunn said mildly imitating the Hulk.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Leanne 'Lee' Donaldson had never thought that the rather idiotic job of being the traffic reporter could actually get exciting. Sure, every now and then there would be a high speed chase but that happened frequently causing it to be rather mundane. Today was different as she was now seeing something was breathtaking. The Hulk was one of the many super powered beings on Earth that was feared as it took a lot to even lay him on the ground. Seeing the red and blue clad hero knock the Hulk to the ground and seeing the Hulk trying to recover his senses sent a small chill down her spine.

"Lee, do you see that?" Mike asked as he focused the camera closer on the battle as the man in the blue and red attacked the Hulk again. "Who is this guy?"

"He's some sort of superman or something." Lee replied.

That was when she overheard the anchorman begin to refer to the blue and red clad man as Superman. It was appropriate as he began to pound into the Hulk. The style reminded her of some of the brawling super humans that she had seen or read about but there were differences. Most of them fought with a style that suggested they were holding back or trying to disable their opponent. His style was down right dirty with an emphasis of doing the most amount of damage he could as if he was use to fighting someone who was stronger than him. She guessed that he might be fighting like this because of who he was fighting but she wasn't sure.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Feeling left behind as Cordelia and Willow flew off towards Los Angeles after Xander, Buffy began to walk back to the high school entrance and was surprised to see Angel step around the corner. She recognized him despite the costume he was wearing which only made her laugh. With Angel dressed up as Batman, it was almost comical to think about.

"I feel like I should be going to LA with them." Angel said to her.

"Why aren't you?" Buffy asked.

"It's not like I can reach into my utility belt, press this button," Angel said as he retrieved a device from his utility belt as well as pressing said button. "And the Batplane fly overhead in five seconds."

A soft whooshing sound could be heard before a black cable descended from the sky. Both of them looked up to see the familiar shape of the Batplane hovering overhead and Angel grabbed the line.

"Sorry, one seater." He said as the line pulled him up into the jet.

She briefly considered sending a Canary Scream at him but decided against it as she saw more costumed people approach the school. If they were wearing ordinary costumes, she wouldn't have thought much about it but they weren't as she recognized the costumes from Dinah's memories. However, it paled in comparison to seeing Doctor Fate blast Principal Snyder out the doors of the high school with Miss Calender behind the agent of balance. Snyder looked a bit scared but apparently still a bit defiant.

"The Mayor's already on his way." Snyder replied. "He'll stop you."

Larry, dressed as Aquaman, walked over to the principal. "Wait, Mayor Richard Wilkins?" He said questioningly. "Mayor 'I'm stuck in a 50's mind set' Wilkins."

Snyder nodded but Doctor Fate looked over at the football player. "Mayor Wilkins has been the Mayor of Sunnydale since the town has been founded." He told him.

"How did he pull that off?" Larry asked.

"He sold his soul for immortality." Doctor Fate said before he turned to look at Mister Terrific. "If the original Doctor Fate's memories are accurate, you should have some infernal contraption to transport to the Watchtower."

"It's basically a subspace hyperlink terminal that works on a..." Mister Terrific began to say before he was cut off.

"Not all of us speak Star Trek." Larry informed him.

"I would use it now while I deal with the Mayor." Doctor Fate said as they noticed a man in a suit approach them.

"Well gosh." Mayor Wilkins said before he was disintegrated in a blast of golden energy.

A golden figure floated to the ground where the earth was still smoking from the energy discharge. Everyone recognized the android but where pitying whomever the android had been before this night.

"I would not worry about any human who had lived in this town." Amazo said to them. "Another android dressed as myself but I quickly overwritten him."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Xander attacked the Hulk with axe handle strikes and swiftly switched to throwing hard punches as the un-jolly green giant began to recover from the flying tackle. Somehow, the emerald behemoth managed to grab a hold of him.

"Stupid cape man think he hurt Hulk!" The Hulk exclaimed. "HULK STRONGEST ONE THERE—!"

Xander cut off the Hulk's tirade with a blast of heat vision directly into the gamma irradiated man's eyes. The Hulk's hands went to his eyes clearly surprised by the attack and Xander continued his attack. After a few more punches, the Hulk managed to slap him away but was stuck by a pair of blonde-haired blurs. Xander smiled when he saw Dawn and Joyce or as he was going to try to refer to them as Supergirl and Power Girl flying over to him.

"You okay?" Dawn asked.

"I'm alright." Xander replied. "So, Supergirl and Power Girl, are you two okay?"

"I'm still trying to..." Joyce began to say as the Hulk began to get back up. She blasted the giant with her heat vision. "Excuse me, trying to have a conversation! Do you mind?"

"Power Girl, you realize you look hotter than you use to right." Xander said to her only to get a light slap from her.

"Supergirl pointed that out already." Joyce replied blasting the Hulk again with her heat vision though she was joined by her daughter doing the same. "I think whatever happened caused me to de-age to about early twenties."

The Hulk roared again and was struck with a trio of blasts of heat vision from all three newly made Kryptonians. When they ceased their assault, they heard Willow shout out a battle cry as she hammered the Hulk with her mace. The Hulk tried to retaliate but a red blue managed to trip him up and the Flash made an appearance next to the heroes. The Martian Manhunter flew down and gave the Hulk a powerful right cross to the giant's jaw. The martian's right cross was joined by a left from Cordelia which sent the Hulk through a building. An emerald beam of energy blasted away at the building bringing it down on the behemoth. Green Lantern floated over next to Xander.

"Why do I feel like we're missing someone?" He asked.

Missiles flew down and struck what remained of the building before a familiar silhouette descended from the air and landed next to Cordelia who smirked at him.

"You're late." She said.

"First time flying a plane." Angel said as he noticed Xander smiling at him. "What's wrong with you?"

"I'm going to have to come up with a new nickname for you." He replied.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Spike notched an arrow and pointed his bow at the vampires that had been his minions as of this morning but now, those same vampires were looking at Drusilla and him as food. The reason for this was shocking to both of them as they were no longer vampires anymore but now were humans. His lady love had her crossbow pointed at the vampires who were slowly approaching them.

"It seems like we have two choices." Spike replied.

"Only one." Drusilla said before she fired her crossbow into the heart of one of the approaching vampires destroying it. "Fight like hell!"

Spike let the arrow fly not certain what type of arrow it was and was surprised to find out that it was a freeze arrow as it managed to incase a small group of vampires in a block of ice. Drusilla was swatting the vampires away from her with her bo staff. When each vampire was knocked to the ground, an arrow from her crossbow ended its unlife. The vampires kept coming despite the losses they had been taking.

"Huntress to Watchtower." Drusilla said as she pressed a finger to the comm link in her ear. "Lock onto Green Arrow and myself and transport us out of here."

Before Spike could ask her what she was talking about, their warehouse disappeared around them and was replaced with a familiar sight for the former master vampire as he found himself and Drusilla in the Watchtower. He heard someone get rather upset.

"Spike!" Buffy yelled before charging him with a stake in her hand.

She would have made it to him had Doctor Fate not teleported between them. Buffy wasn't pleased with that.

"Giles, what the hell are you doing?" She asked. "Spike and Drusilla are right there and..."

"No longer vampires." Giles informed her. "Just as Ethan's spell turned Angel human as well."

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Spike asked the librarian turned Agent of Balance. "Where is the git?"

"Dead and I believe you and your paramour deserve to know the reason why as do the rest of you." He informed him.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Tony Stark stared at the screen watching as the Hulk battled with these new heroes. He could tell that these were not rookies taking on something like the Hulk for the first time but that didn't make any sense. It didn't appear as though this was their first time working together as the way they fought the Hulk reminded him of his own battles alongside the other Avengers.

"Where did you come from?" He asked the heroes that were fighting the Hulk on the monitor. He knew they couldn't hear him of course but that didn't stop him from asking anyway. "Who are you?"

Facial recognition software had came up with nothing in terms of their identities. In fact, nothing he had tried in order to identify the heroes involved worked which perplexed him as most weren't wearing masks to hide their identities.

Several of the Avengers had gathered to watch the battle in progress and their reactions were varied. Captain America and Miss Marvel were looking at the battle from a strategic standpoint taking note of their apparent strength and powers being used. Falcon, Spider-Man, Wonder Man, and Wolverine had cracked open a case of beer.

"Hit him again!" Spider-Man exclaimed before taking another drink as his mask had been pulled up slightly in order for him to drink the beverage.

"This isn't wrestling." Miss Marvel said to the web slinger.

"Tell him that." Spider-Man replied pointing to the screen.

On the screen, the hero the media had dubbed 'Superman' had managed to execute a power bomb on the Hulk. It didn't help that the Green Lantern had created a wrestling ring construct with his ring.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

The Hulk grabbed Dawn bodily and drew her closer to him. She blasted him with her heat vision but the behemoth shrugged it off.

"Dumb blonde think she hurt Hulk!" He exclaimed. "HULK—!"

That was when the Hulk's world exploded with pain.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"Bloody hell!" Spike exclaimed. "I thought she was bad with a bloody axe."

"Remind me not to piss her off." Warren Meers said to Forrest.

"Ditto." Forrest replied.

Using the terminal that had been part of the Mister Terrific costume that Forrest had worn, all the people who had became superheroes thanks to the spell had beamed up to the Watchtower. The people who had worn costumes of people with scientific backgrounds explored the station making certain it was fully operational. Warren had helped get the main systems up and running but they had just gotten the communications and monitoring systems operational when they seen something that made every male wince in sympathy. Power Girl, otherwise known as Joyce Summers, had kicked the Hulk between the legs. The kick hurled the Hulk several feet into the air before he came crashing down.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"DAMN!" Spider-Man yelled.

"Do you think that did it?" Falcon asked.

"It can't be that easy." Tony replied.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"Hulk...not...feel...so...good..." The Hulk said after he had landed.

Xander breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the Hulk begin to lose his greenish tint to his skin as well as shrink down in size. Joyce stood like a proud warrior after felling the giant but that was until she took a step and tumbled to the ground. He ran over to her to as did the Flash to help her back up.

"Are you okay?" The Flash asked her.

"Do I look okay?" She asked the scarlet clad speedster. "I think I might have sprained something."

"Well, you still look hot even though you did what you did." Xander replied.

"Just walk it off." Flash informed her only to get a glare from her that scared him. It didn't help that her eyes were glowing red. "I'm going to check for civilians."

The Flash ran off and Joyce's death glare ceased as Javelins began to land with each one filled with more people that had been affected by the spell.

"Well, this could get interesting." She said.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"Can anyone identify what the hell they're flying into the city?" Maria Hill asked her subordinates.

One of the agents turned to look back at her. "Unknown ma'am." He said. "Some type of VTOL spacecraft. Makes me think of what a Quinjet should be."

She had already been thinking the same thing and didn't need the agent to tell her that. The fact is from just a sight of it made her want the craft for SHIELD use. She wanted to know more about the craft that these heroes were using as well as more about the heroes themselves. Ever since the space station that was obviously the base of operations for these heroes had appeared in orbit, she had SHIELD technicians attempting to hack into the station's computer networks with no success. The networks were encoded in a strange language that made no sense to anyone or their translation software they had.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Using her Star Rod, Amy Madison threw an energy lasso around a car and lifted it off the people who had been trapped underneath it. Her father who had dressed in the mechanical suit known as STRIPE was helping clear more rubble so that emergency vehicles could render assistance where they could. She saw a small group of reporters combing through the debris though it didn't look like they were looking to help.

"Miss America! Miss America!" One of the reporters yelled up to her.

She flew down and stared at the man. "What makes you think my name is Miss America?" She asked a bit rudely.

"Your costume." He replied.

"My name is Stargirl." She said to him. "My dad, the guy in the white power armor, is STRIPE."

"What is your group called?" The reporter asked.

Amy paused for a moment before she answered. "We're the Justice League."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Namor had brought a small group of Atlantean warriors to the mysterious island that had mysteriously appeared. He didn't like surprises and this rather large island was one. He had thought approaching under the cover of darkness would have allowed for stealth but that was until he saw an arrow fly through the air and land near his feet. Reaching down to pick up the arrow, he noticed that the head seemed to be made of vibranium but he wasn't certain. He took another step only to have him gasp in pain as an arrow found its way into his right shoulder.

"My king!" One of his warriors exclaimed.

Namor glared at his men and pulled the arrow out of his shoulder. He looked over to the arrow to see if he could discern whom he was dealing with based on the arrow's style.

"Greek." Namor said to himself casting the arrow aside as it was no longer important as he saw a group of women approach his party.

The Grecian armor the women wore gave him more evidence to their culture as well as the fact that there were no men with them. One of the women approached them with an air of confidence in her stride. The Sub-Mariner could tell this woman was or at least believed she was a skilled warrior but he didn't think much of it. She wore less armor than her compatriots which allowed him to see her better in the dim light.

_If I didn't know any better, I'd swear she was the child of Captain America._ Namor thought to himself.

It wasn't as though it was a passing resemblance. She had the same colored blonde hair and the same shade of blue eyes that the patriotic soldier had. He wasn't certain about her facial features but it seemed as though he might be right.

"I am Namor, King of Atlantis." He said introducing himself. "Why have you defiled my oceans with the sudden invasion of your island."

The blonde smirked and before the Sub-Mariner could react, she had rushed over to him and delivered a sharp right uppercut to his jaw that sent him to the sand. His warriors tried to react but the blonde's warriors had swiftly began to fire arrows at them striking several of them. The speed and accuracy the women were utilizing forced his warriors to retreat. Despite his own feelings about their retreat, he found it to be a wise decision as they couldn't get help if they were dead. He got back to his feet and glared at the woman who had attacked him.

"I am Donna Troy, Princess of Themyscira." She informed him. "You are now my prisoner."

"I am no one's prisoner, woman." Namor replied angrily. "You will pay for this."

She attacked but he was ready for her or so he thought. A blue lasso seemed to appear in her and she managed to loop it around him. He found his arms bound and no matter what he did, he couldn't break the rope.

"Unlike my sister, my lasso's power is persuasion allowing me to influence anyone whose will is lesser than mine." She informed him. "My will is iron. Submit."

Try as he might, the Sub-Mariner fought against the power of the magic lasso in vain. Finally, he fell to his knees before the Princess.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Thunder echoed in the night sky as Tara ran from the house. Her mother had told her to run and she forced herself to keep going as she had heard the distinctive boom of a shotgun being fired. Tears fell from her eyes as she knew what her mother's fate was but she had to keep running from her father and her brothers who were chasing her. Unfortunately, she had came to a cliff overlooking a river.

_**SNAP!**_

She turned to see her father standing there with her four brothers. Their eyes were filled with rage and all of them were armed. Her father held the shotgun while her two older brothers were holding pistols and her younger brothers were armed with their hunting rifles.

"Why?" She screamed at them. "What did Mom and I ever do to you?"

"You're a demon, you bitch!" Her father yelled at her over the loud thunder. "It's what you deserve!"

"Mom knew she shouldn't be teaching you any of that voodoo shit!" Her oldest brother yelled at her. "You knew she shouldn't. Her blood is on your hands, BITCH!"

Her mind drifted back to a letter she had received about a week ago. The only reason why she had been able to read it was the fact that her father and her brothers had been out hunting at the time leaving her home alone with her mother. A word from the letter had caught her eye and she remembered what her mother had told her.

"_It's a word of pure magic power, Tara."_ Her mother had said to her. _"You'll know when it's time to use it."_

"Do you have anything to say for yourself, you demon whore?" Her father asked.

She glared back at him defiantly. She knew that if this didn't work; she was going to die here on this cliff.

"I do." She spat at them. "SHAZAM!"

The only thing anyone saw was the flash of lightning as it struck her.

Author's End Notes: Well, I hope you liked this chapter. I also hope you leave me reviews please.


	3. Aftermath

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER, JUSTICE LEAGUE UNLIMITED, OR MARVEL. BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER IS OWNED BY JOSS WHEDON AND MUTANT ENEMY. JUSTICE LEAGUE UNLIMITED IS OWNED BY DC COMICS AND WARNER BROS. MARVEL IS OWNED BY DISNEY.

Chapter 3

Aftermath

"The world was surprised last night as a new team of superheroes revealed themselves to the world. They call themselves the Justice League and have already begun to prove themselves by defeating the rampaging Hulk. The fight ended however when Power Girl managed to disable the Hulk although it did earn her a name online as 'The Nutcracker.'" {MNN Correspondent}

"Just great, another team of super-freaks decide to band together and do you know what's worse, ladies and gentlemen; there is an army of them involved. This isn't just a few heroes who decided to band together but over sixty of them at least. There may be a few regular humans amongst them but they are only token members. Friends, we must stand fast against them." {FOH Radio Correspondent}

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Xander found something else he had in common with the person he had dressed as he stared out onto the Earth. The spot he had found overlooking Earth had become one of his favorites to look out from and it was also one that happened to have been Clark Kent a.k.a Kal-El a.k.a Superman's favorite as well.

"You seem content." Oz said walking up from behind him.

Xander had known as a member of the band, _Dingos Ate My Baby_, and that was about all he had really known about him. He knew more about the person Oz had dressed as and he wasn't comfortable with that. Whenever it was possible, he tried to engage the newly made Martian Manhunter in a conversation.

"This is one of my favorite spots." Xander replied. "So, what are you up to?"

"I've already completed the paperwork to test out of Sunnydale High." Oz replied. "What about you?"

"I'm going to. I just can't wait till I graduate to help the world." Xander said to him. "Speaking of which, what did Giles do with Snyder?"

"I do not actually want to know." Oz replied. "Besides, I have to interview and mentally scan the support staff applicants. You'll find my job a bit envious considering what is in store for you."

Xander smirked. "What is it? Disaster relief, super villain..." He said.

"SHIELD Director Maria Hill wants to speak with you regarding the League and the incident in Los Angeles." Oz replied as he saw Xander begin to shake his head. "Is something the matter?"

Xander shook his head. "You hate me, don't you." He said.

"I don't but unfortunately, you're the only one available that she is interested in speaking with. Willow is filing for her emancipation so that her parents don't try to control her. Buffy is with her mother and sister. Flash is proceeding to the current location of Nick Fury with Captain Atom and Mister Terrific in tow." Oz informed him. "Thanks to Ethan Rayne's intel, we know his specific location at this time."

"Think he'll listen?" Xander asked.

"I believe so." Oz replied.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Willow heard a car pull up and she went to the window to see her mother walk to the door. Her mother entered the house and glared at her making Willow rather happy her wings weren't visible thanks to the identity spell that was part of her transformation.

"What was the meaning of this?" Sheila asked her daughter angrily.

"I decided that you and Dad didn't need to worry about me anymore so you can just stay away at your conferences." Willow said. "I got a job and everything has been filed correctly. So, what's the problem?"

"Willow, your father and I care about you." Sheila replied.

"So, parents who care about their children typically spend several weeks away from them leaving them home alone for those weeks." Willow said pointing a finger at her mother. "I could win my case just on that alone."

"Willow..." Her mother began to say.

"What Mom, are you trying to tell me you actually care?" Willow asked.

"Well, it's not like you were alone." Sheila replied. "You have Jesse, Xander, and that Bunny girl."

"Mom! Jesse has been dead for months and her name is Buffy not Bunny!" Willow exclaimed. "Isn't a part of being a psychiatrist being able to listen to people?"

Sheila had a puzzled look on her face. "Jesse's dead, when did that happen?" She asked.

"It was shortly after Buffy arrived in Sunnydale." Willow answered.

Willow walked away from her mother and her mother followed her to her room. Sheila didn't like the fact that her daughter shut the door on her and turned the doorknob to open the door. When she entered the room, she found herself in an empty room. Her daughter was no where to be seen.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Buffy noticed her mother fidgeting in her chair. She was curious about what was making her mother seem uncomfortable until she noticed her mother take a deep breath and a snapping sound could be heard.

"What was that?" She asked.

Dawn walked into the room. "That was another bra strap breaking." She told her sister. "Is that the fifth one today?"

"Sixth, I need to go shopping." Joyce replied. "Anyone want to join me?"

"Sure, I could use a few things." Buffy said.

"I can wait." Dawn replied. "Besides, I need to go to the Watchtower to check something."

"What is it, Dawnie?" Buffy asked her sister.

"Well, it's more of a genetic thing." Dawn replied. "I wanted to compare my DNA with another sample. I want to make sure if my DNA got turned into Kara's DNA or if it is my DNA was turned Kryptonian."

"And why would that matter?" Buffy asked.

"I see where you're going, Dawn." Joyce said to her daughter. "Xander's about the only guy that I can think of that won't be crushed to death by my thighs if I climax either."

"MOM!" Buffy shouted. "Why did you have to say that?"

"It's true." Dawn replied. "I don't know about Slayer strength but I can hurl a Kenworth miles away. I'd hate to see what I'd do to a guy."

Buffy sat speechless at the thought. "Well, I don't think you'd find many guys finding that a bad way to go." She said.

That comment from the eldest daughter sent the three Summers women into a laughing fit.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Captain America and Iron Man walked out with Maria Hill. When the Director of SHIELD had informed them that Superman, as he was called, was coming to the Helicarrier, they decided to be there before he arrived. Steve was simply interested in meeting the young man. Tony, on the other hand, was curious to see if he was a threat.

"You don't need to be so paranoid, Tony." Steve told him. "He's just one man."

"He's one man who managed to hold out longer on his own against the Hulk than anyone we know of." Tony replied. "If no one had came to help him, I'd be worried for the Hulk."

"Not to mention the property damage in which you would make more money via the construction companies you own that will no doubt be called it to repair damages." Steve said.

Even though Tony had the faceplate down on his armor's helmet, Steve could tell that he was a little sheepish. Their conversation was ended when a SHIELD technician reported something appearing on his latest radar sweep. It was only a few seconds later that another agent reported Superman on the flight deck. They didn't have to wait long before Superman was escorted to them closely followed by a few soldiers. Steve could tell the young hero seemed a bit impressed by the Helicarrier.

"Hello, I heard you wanted to speak with me." The young man said approaching them.

"Yes, your performance was impressive in Los Angeles. I doubt there are many that can stand up against the Hulk in a one on one battle like that. Sentry, maybe but you'd have to get past a few of his mental problems first." Maria said to him. "Who are you?"

"Well, the media has seen fit to call me Superman but my birth parents gave me was Kal-El." Superman replied.

"So, why have you come to our planet?" She asked.

"Well, it was in one of the recordings I found that my father had left me. I was sent to this planet from my home world of Krypton when I was just an infant so I don't remember it. Krypton was facing disaster. Seismic forces were threatening to destroy the planet and the ruling council chose to dismiss it. When disaster struck, my parents had been able to obtain a small ship in which they could send me away to safety." Superman explained. "I was found by a childless couple who chose to adopt me as their own."

They listened to his story intently memorizing the details for future reference.

"A second reason why my father chose this planet was and I quote, 'It's the only one that has Twinkies.'" Superman said as he continued.

That last bit made quite a few people that were listening begin to laugh. Maria seemed to have other ideas.

"What about the space station that seems to be the base for your group?" She asked.

"A combination of Kryptonian, Thanagarian, Martian, and Human technologies build in another dimension." He replied. "Why do you ask?"

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Willow, in her Hawkgirl costume, walked into the monitor womb of the Watchtower. Part of her hated the subterfuge that the identity shield spell had with it but she realized the necessity but still didn't like it.

"J'onn, anything interesting happening?" She asked Oz.

"Juggernaut has been detected in Manhattan." Oz replied. "Take Fire and Ice. They're available. Contact me if your mace proves ineffective in rendering him unconscious. I'll alert Fire and Ice."

"Got it." She said before she walked away from him.

Harmony and Aphrodesia were waiting for her at the transporter. Harmony seemed to be a bit amused about something but Aphrodesia had a confused look on her face.

"Where are we headed, Hawkgirl?" Aphrodesia asked.

"Manhattan, Juggernaut decided to have a 'party' that we need to crash." Willow replied.

"But isn't he like unstoppable hence the 'Unstoppable Juggernaut'?" Harmony asked. "How are we suppose to stop him?"

Willow, slipping more into her Hawkgirl persona, held up the head of her mace and activated the electrical energy field. "My mace is capable of disrupting magic. It should be quite effective against him." She replied.

Aphrodesia smiled at them. "Well, what are we waiting for?" She asked.

It took only a few seconds for the transporter to engage and they found themselves in the streets of New York City. Cars were overturned along with other debris laying around. Aphrodesia took a step forward.

"How are we going to find him?" She asked.

Willow and Harmony stared at her and extended a hand in the direction of the rubble. Harmony shook her head.

"I know a lot of people said I'm dumb but come on." She exclaimed.

"Sorry." Aphrodesia replied.

"Let's go." Willow ordered.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Cain Marko hurled a Volkswagen Beetle at She-Hulk who batted it away with her fists. Wolverine ran out in front of her and leapt at the Juggernaut as the Canadian mutant tried to attack but Cain slapped him away. Miss Marvel blasted him from behind with an energy attack but it did little to phase the Juggernaut. Spider-Man tried to tie up the gargantuan man but his efforts were in vain as the steel hard webbing might as well have been made from silly string for all the good it did as it was ineffective against the behemoth. The web slinger looked up into the sky.

"A little help would be appreciated!" He exclaimed.

"No one's gonna help you!" The Juggernaut yelled.

The Avengers heard a loud battle cry being shouted and the Juggernaut was knocked to the ground from behind as a winged woman could be seen. It took them a couple of seconds before they recognized her as Hawkgirl being closely followed by Fire and Ice. Wolverine saw that Ice traveled in the same manner that Bobby Drake a.k.a Iceman did; using an ice slide which was conveyed her around.

"God likes me." Spider-Man said to himself.

"We're going to end this quickly." Hawkgirl said to her teammates leaving the Avengers watching rather confused.

"How does she expect to do that?" Spider-Man asked Luke Cage.

"I don't know." Luke replied.

"Fire, Ice, you know what to do!" Hawkgirl exclaimed.

The fiery young woman flew at the Juggernaut blasting him with an intense stream of fire. A wretched hot tar smell filled the air as the asphalt melted underneath him. Tiring, Fire stopped the stream of fire and the Juggernaut laughed.

"What was that suppose to do?" He asked.

"What happens when you super cool superheated metal?" Ice asked before she blasted him with an intense frozen stream. "Same thing that happens to everything else."

While Cain may not have actually felt how cold it was, he could see his helmet become frozen over with ice. He ran in Ice's direction but the stream stopped suddenly which surprised him. It was too common to see someone keep up a useless attack.

"Is that suppose to stop me?" He shouted.

"No, this is." Hawkgirl said as she flew in to smash her mace against his helmet.

The mace shattered his helmet like glass and the mace hit him in his face. Normally, being hit in the face would have meant nothing to him but he screamed in pain as his nose was broken. Some blood leaked from his nostrils as he fell onto his back out of shock.

"HOLY SHIT!" Spider-Man yelled as he saw the impossible occur.

Cain Marko waited the blood away from his nose as he winced in pain. This shouldn't have been possible but it was staring him in the face. He saw Hawkgirl's mace crackle with energy.

"I'm gonna rip you apart!" He yelled after he managed to get back to his feet.

The Juggernaut charged toward her but she held her ground. At the last moment, she rolled to his right attacking his right knee with the mace. Cain's world exploded into even more pain as his kneecap was shattered before he fell to the ground. He clutched his shattered knee as he felt like his entire world was in the same condition as his knee.

"I don't think he's getting up from that." Hawkgirl said before turning to look at the Avengers. "You okay?"

"Better now." Miss Marvel replied still gazing at the downed Juggernaut. "How'd you do that?"

Hawkgirl smiled at her. "That's my secret." She said.

They turned as a flash of light occurred and Doctor Strange, the Sorcerer Supreme, appeared on the street. He didn't seem pleased as he looked at the members of the Justice League.

"I'm afraid you will have to tell us." Strange informed her. His tone of voice sounded like he was a parent attempting to get the truth out of a child.

Hawkgirl wasn't pleased. "I don't answer to you, Sorcerer." She snapped at him. "Fire, Ice, we're leaving."

Spider-Man hit Doctor Strange's right wrist with a web line before the trio from the League were teleported away. Strange turned and glared at the web slinger.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"You know exactly what that was for." Spider-Man said. "You were about to cast some spell, weren't you?"

"In fact, I was." Strange replied. "I had used the Eye of Agamotto and I detected an interesting energy field coming from one of the ladies but I was unsure whom it was from."

"An energy field." Miss Marvel said.

"Yes, it was Asgardian to be precise." Strange said. "I was about to cast a spell to reveal whom it was when Spider-Man halted my progress."

Spider-Man shrugged. "Well, excuse me for not wanting to anger a group that yesterday managed to defeat the Hulk and then took down the Juggernaut." He replied. "Stupid question but do you have an idea about which Asgardian?"

Strange raised an eyebrow and said. "You wouldn't like it if I told you."

"Try us." She-Hulk informed him.

"Amora the Enchantress." He replied.

Miss Marvel's eyes widened from shock. "You mean to tell me that a former member of the Masters of Evil is masquerading as a member of this new Justice League." She said. "This couldn't get any worse."

"It could be worse." Doctor Strange replied. "They could already know about it."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Colonel Nicholas Fury, former Director of SHIELD, had watched the battle with the Juggernaut via one of the large monitors inside the safe house he was currently residing in. His attempts at finding out who these new heroes really were had been in vain and he realized that it had to have been the same for SHIELD as well as anyone else curious enough to have looked. He took an educated guess that there was something special about Hawkgirl's mace since it was able to severely injure Cain Marko. A sharp whistle could be heard behind him and he turned to see a dark skinned man with a T-shape painted on his face.

"Who are you?" Nick Fury demanded pointing his pistol at him. "How did you get in here?"

A red blur went past him and Fury found himself disarmed with a red clad man whose costume was adorned with a lightning bolt symbol on his chest was holding his pistol. The dark skinned man walked over to the main entrance and opened the door allowing a man who appeared to be completely made out of metal. The silver man reminded Fury of the mutant, Colossus, but this one seemed to be a more extreme case.

"My friends here are the Flash and Captain Atom. I am Mister Terrific." Mister Terrific said. "My one and only superpower makes it impossible for me to be detected by technology."

"Would have loved to have had you for SHIELD." Fury stated. "What do you want?"

Mister Terrific revealed what he had been holding in his left hand, a small flash drive, and handed it to Fury. Fury looked at the flash drive then looked at Mister Terrific.

"There's something on there you need to see." Mister Terrific said to him.

Nick walked over to a computer that wasn't connected to any network and inserted the small flash drive into the slot. The first few minutes confused him as the flash drive happened to have been encrypted with his own encryption codes.

"_Hello Nick, I'm probably the last person you expected to see."_

A media player had automatically activated and Fury looked to see himself staring back at him. The media file was time stamped for about ten years in the future.

"_Now that I've given myself enough time to figure it out, I'm you in about ten years. With the assistance of a chaos mage named Ethan Rayne, you should have already seen the evidence of his work with a group of heroes unknown to anyone." _Nick Fury said. _"You need to work with them or else Stark and his little cabal will tear apart this world."_

"What the hell is going on?" Fury asked.

"Tony Stark, Reed Richards, Namor, Blackbolt, Charles Xavier, and Doctor Strange formed a group called the Illuminati to manipulate events in the world to control the superhuman community. They've manipulated events like Von Bardas still being alive and able to attack New York to Maria Hill being appointed as the Director of SHIELD." Captain Atom said.

"We need you, sir, because no member of the Justice League knows how they think." The Flash told him.

"I'm kinda a fugitive right now." Fury reminded them.

"That's being taken care of." Mister Terrific replied as he turned the monitor to a news broadcast.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"This is a J3 Communications special report. Earlier today, this network received evidence of a conspiracy at the highest levels of the government. In this footage, President William Hayes can be seen receiving a bribe from Lucia Von Bardas two months prior to the 'Secret Invasion' of Latveria conducted by Colonel Nick Fury. Colonel Fury had been ordered not to intervene in Latveria but his sense of duty made him disobey those orders proving the man to be a true patriot. We here at J3 Communications call for the warrants for his arrest to be rescinded and President William Hayes' impeachment for his treasonous acts."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"Looks like the Question managed to do his job." Flash said smiling.

"I never even considered the possibility." Fury said as the broadcast continued. "What does the League actually need me for?"

"Actually," Mr Terrific said. "it will be a lot like what you did when you were the Director of SHIELD. You'll act as the League's operations director and you'll have the authority to assign missions when the need arises."

"I'm in." Fury replied.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Since the spell had transformed her entire existence, Drusilla had found herself being hit by one surprise after another. She was still getting use to the fact that she was human again but had been hit with a pair of surprises. The first being that her precognitive abilities were not mystical in nature as it had been once thought but were actually a mutant power. The other surprise had been the phone call she had earlier from Emma Frost, headmistress of the Xavier Institute. Apparently, she had accepted Drusilla's resume and was calling her in for an interview.

"Miss Bertenelli, I hope I'm not boring you." Emma Frost said to her sitting at her desk.

"No, Miss Frost." Drusilla said with a soft smile. "I'm just organizing my thoughts."

"As I can't read your thoughts due to the most impressive shields I have ever seen, I'll have to take your word for it. I understand they are a strange side effect of your mutation as Hank explained to me." Emma replied. "I've seen everything I think I need to see. Welcome to the Xavier Institute."

"Thank you, Miss Frost." Drusilla said courteously.

"I will have someone come and give you a tour as well as show you to your room." Emma replied.

It didn't take long for Drusilla to be escorted out of Emma's office and Emma looked over at the co-headmaster as well as her lover, Scott Summers, who seemed to have an amused look on his face.

"Do you find something funny, Scott?" Emma asked.

"She unnerves you, doesn't she?" Scott asked in response. "Considering her precognitive abilities somehow protect her mind from being read by your telepathic abilities."

"It's not that she unnerves me but the fact that her abilities seem to allow her to see the past as well as the future. Her powers can be an asset if we can convince her to stay." Emma replied. "Besides, do you know how hard it is to get a good history teacher here?"

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"Believe it or not, I'm actually holding back." Kendra heard the woman say to her.

"Dat is hard to believe." Kendra replied before she charged the black clad woman.

The woman with the yellow lightning bolt on her chest grabbed the Slayer by her shoulders and delivered a hard knee strike to Kendra's abdomen which drove the air out of her lungs. Kendra thought she had felt a few ribs break from the blow and screamed in pain. The black haired woman let go of her but delivered a hard slap with the back of her hand to Kendra's jaw. Blood fell from her mouth as she felt her jaw had been broken as she lay on the ground. Grabbing her left arm, the woman flew into the night sky. After rising high into the air, the woman paused her flight and brought Kendra up to look her in the eye.

"I am a little split about what to do with you." She said. "I could drop you...but you might survive the fall despite the injuries I already gave you."

The grip the woman had on her arm grew tighter and Kendra screamed in pain as she felt her upper arm bone shatter. Her reaction seemed to amuse the woman.

"I have a better idea." The woman said with a smile. "I'll kill you with the magic word."

Kendra found herself turned around facing away from the woman but she felt her suffering was not going to end.

"SHAZAM!" The woman yelled.

A bolt of lightning appeared in the cloudless night sky and struck Kendra in the chest. She yelled in pain as the energy ripped through her.

"That didn't kill you." The woman said with a curious tone showing in her voice. "Let's try again."

Author's End Notes: Well, I hope you enjoyed this update. I look forward to the reviews.


	4. The Sunken Land Part One

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER, JUSTICE LEAGUE UNLIMITED, OR MARVEL. BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER IS OWNED BY JOSS WHEDON AND MUTANT ENEMY. JUSTICE LEAGUE UNLIMITED IS OWNED BY DC COMICS AND WARNER BROS. MARVEL IS OWNED BY DISNEY.

Chapter Four

The Sunken Land

Part One

"Colonel Nick Fury has just left a closed door session of Congress. Having been recently exonerated and with the international warrants for his arrest rescinded, it is unclear what his future plans may be." The male reporter said. "We now go live to the steps of the Capitol Building."

A cameraman moved in position as one of the network's field correspondents managed to get close enough to ask a question that was on everyone's minds.

"Colonel Fury, what are your plans now that you've been exonerated?" The reporter asked. "Will you return to your former post at SHIELD?"

Fury glared at the reporter. "Oh hell no, Hill is doing a fine job." He replied as he looked to see a familiar spacecraft known by many as a Javelin which was the primary vehicle used by the Justice League fly overheard.

The Javelin landed on the street and a hatch opened on the back end as a ramp lowered down from it. Captain Atom saluted Fury which caused a bit of a stir with everyone who had been watching.

"You're looking at the Director of Operations for the Justice League." Fury said before he boarded the waiting Javelin.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Avengers Tower**

Tony dropped his spoon into the bowl as he watched the news. The other Avengers were watching it as well and had similar reactions.

"How did that even happen?" Tony asked.

"How can they trust him after what he did?" Miss Marvel asked.

"Might have something to do with the fact that they helped exonerate him." Peter Parker said. "Betty from the Bugle said that a man with no face wearing a blue trench coat and hat had been waiting in JJ's office when he arrived. I checked the Justice League's official website and I found a guy called the Question who matches the description."

"I'd like to get a good look at their tech." Hank Pym said. "Those Javelins appear far superior to the Quin Jets we use."

"Still though, why Fury?" Miss Marvel asked.

Peter shrugged. "Knowing Fury, he must have somehow set up the League." He replied.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Elsewhere in New York, a couple of amateur fishermen had just finished casting their lines for the second time. The older of the two men just finished his second light beer and had been reaching for his third when his line jerked. He thought it might have been nothing but the line jerked a second time and he immediately began to reel in the line. Saying a prayer of thanks to his son for his fishing pole (which happened to have been made using a few side projects of Stark Industries) and the fishing line which was an adamantium composite, he began to reel in the line when a beautiful blonde haired woman emerged from the water gasping for air. His friend dropped his own beer.

"What are you using for bait?" His friend asked him.

The woman let go of the fishing line and swam swiftly to shore. Her clothes should have been ragged had her mother not had the foresight to suggest she don the armor forged by Hephaestus. It was stylized similar to the armor her sister was suppose to wear had Circe not kidnaped her from Themyscira. She remembered that day like it was yesterday.

_Flashback..._

_It was the night of her sixth birthday and Donna was walking on one of the more secluded beaches of Themyscira with her sister. Her sister was still clad in the armor she had worn in a sparring match she had with Artemis, one of Donna's teachers. She looked up at her sister._

"_Diana, will I grow up to be as good a warrior as you?" Donna asked._

"_Of course you will, my sister, but you need to pay more attention to Artemis." Diana replied with a small laugh. "She said that your attention was lacking."_

"_Why can't you teach me?" Donna asked pleading with her sister. "You're a better warrior than Artemis is."_

"_But, Artemis is a better teacher than I am and she was the one to teach me the ways of battle." Diana replied. "There will come a time where your skills will be needed, Donna."_

_Donna looked up at her sister who was smiling sweetly to her. She cried out as her vision was suddenly blinded by a dark purple blast that struck her sister. Donna fell to the ground mostly out of shock as she watched her sister roll with the blast and manage to stay on her feet. Diana held a defensive stance with her sword in hand as the green haired woman approached. The woman looked dangerous despite the obvious pout she had on her face. Diana seemed to have recognized the woman as her expression changed from anger to rage._

"_Circe, what are you doing out of the bowels of Tartarus?" She asked demanding an answer out of her._

"_Looking for you, my dear princess." Circe said with a laugh. "I've been trying to figure out a way to punish your mother and I've found the perfect way to do it. I'll admit that I had to rip through a few different realities but I managed it."_

_Donna watched as the woman pointed a hand over towards her and began to say "Cru-". Her sister ran straight for her and knocked her away as Circe finished saying "—io!" Diana screamed in pain as the dark magic struck her. Circe laughed and Donna cried as there was nothing she could think of to help her older sister._

"_Do you like that one, my dear princess?" Circe asked rhetorically. "I learned it from a rather peculiar man with a penchant for all things snake. In return, I used my power to heal his body. This next spell however comes from a light-sided witch. I hope you like it."_

"_**Outside of time! Outside of space! Know only sorrow! Know only pain!"**__ Circe shouted her spell._

_Shouting with pain, Diana disappeared from the sandy beach and Circe and Donna were rather confused for very different reasons._

"_Damn, it seems like the blessings on her gave her some protections." Circe said before she shrugged. "Oh well."_

_Circe teleported away and Donna felt the tears streak down her cheeks. It was a few minutes before she noticed that Diana's sword was still on the beach. She walked over and picked up the sword by the blade and gripped it as hard as she could. Despite the fact that the sharp sword was cutting into her fingers and her palm, she held onto it as her blood hit the sand._

"_I'll find you, my sister." Donna said. "I swear."_

Present Day...

Donna looked at her right palm and rubbed the scars on her fingers and palm. Despite the fact that there were techniques that could have gotten rid of them, she did not let them perform them as the scars were a reminder of her vow. She had already used her blue lasso to acquire information from the two fishermen about Namor and she now knew about the Sub-Mariner's allies in Man's World. As Namor's allies, they would pay for what he has done.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Cordelia rubbed her hand as she walked into the monitor womb of the Watchtower. It had been bothered her for a while and she hadn't been able to figure out why. Nick Fury was standing in the center of the room. He wore a long black trench coat over a white shirt, black pants, and patent leather boots. She figured that something he was wearing functioned as body armor but she wasn't sure what. The screens that were being monitored were showing different missions being undertaken from Captain Atom assisting in the cleanup of a reactor breach at a nuclear power plant to Stargirl lifting a car with an energy lasso from her Star Rod.

"Anything interesting?" She asked.

"Not really. I'm having the facility Doctor Banner is residing in monitored around the clock." Fury replied.

"That's something we should have thought of." Cordelia said.

"Don't beat yourself over it, princess." Fury replied. "I try to plan for everything but what Stark is planning is something I didn't think he was capable of."

"Well, at least you did something about it." She said.

"I still get the feeling that I'm cheatin'." Fury replied.

"A rule of battle that I do know is that you can never cheat in battle. There is only you and the enemy. As long as you come back alive and they don't, you did the right thing." Cordelia said.

"I know." Fury replied before a thought seemed to cross his mind. "Think anyone would mind if I tried to do a little recruiting."

"We wouldn't have trusted you if we didn't think you knew what needed to be done." Cordelia said. "Who do you have in mind?"

"I'll let you know later." He replied.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Joyce pulled the red blouse on and was about to check her makeup when she heard an audible click that registered with her new 'memories'. She immediately ran downstairs and still marveled at how the world seemed to slow down at this speed. Running downstairs, she could now see the bullets that were being fired and the path that would cause them to intersect with her oldest daughter. She wasn't concerned for Dawn despite the fact that she was upstairs taking a shower. Her youngest daughter was invulnerable to the weapons being fired. Her oldest daughter wasn't as lucky however as she was still human. Before the bullets could strike her, Joyce wrapped her arms around her daughter and put herself between the incoming projectiles and her daughter. Buffy screamed as the multiple bullets tore through the house.

_Really, isn't a mini-gun overkill?_ Joyce thought. _Then again, Dad always said that there was no such thing as overkill. There was only "Is it dead yet?" and "Reload!"_

When the gunfire died down, Joyce heard a whooshing sound coming from upstairs which told her that Dawn was quickly changing into her costume. Joyce didn't have to take as much time as she had been wearing her white costume under her clothes. As the bullets had already ruined the backside of the clothes she was wearing, she grabbed a hold of her blouse and pants and tore them away from her body revealing the costume she wore underneath. Buffy had already turned around to head out the door to face the attackers but Joyce grabbed her arm.

"Stay down, I'm handling this." Joyce ordered her daughter before charging through what was left of the door.

She saw a team of five men dressed in black tactical gear. They were startled to see her and one reached for his assault rifle which she recognized as a FN-FAL. The rounds in the assault rifle's clip exploded like firecrackers from a concentrated blast of heat vision. This managed to take down two of the men as a third tried to run his knife into her back. The knife bent as quickly as an aluminum can and he appeared surprised as he stared at his bent blade.

"Bullets bounce off of me and you thought your knife would work." Joyce said before slapping him with the back of her hand.

The man fell to the ground and another one began to fire his assault rifle at her. Joyce calmly walked towards him as he fired and yanked the weapon away from him. She bent it with her hands delighted that she didn't break it and handed it back to him. He could only stare at it as she patted him on the head before socked him in the jaw. The man who had been trying to reload the mini-gun dropped the weapon and pulled out a pistol which he fired at her. She walked over to him as the bullets bounced off of her and the pistol clicked empty as she came within arm's length. The man raised his arm as if to throw the pistol at her which made her smile.

"Like you think that's going to work." She said to him.

The man still threw the gun at her and Joyce picked him up by his vest. Her eyes began to glow bright red.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't fry your ass here and now." She told him.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

James Rhodes was sipping on a nonfat mocha when a blue lasso was looped around him. He was pushed into the wall by the holder of the lasso who he saw was an attractive blonde woman but that didn't phase him as it would other men as he was around super strong attractive blonde women a lot.

"I know you are trying to fight this but my will is iron." Donna said. "You will take me into the main portion of the Avengers base and you will do so as to not cause any alarm."

He tried to resist but he found his body complying with what she told him to do. She followed him into the building and into the elevator. He pressed the appropriate buttons that would take him up to the first floor of the Avengers section of the tower. Smiling as he knew the surveillance camera was still on as an alarm would have sounded if it wasn't, the elevator proceeded on its course higher into the building. It didn't take long for the elevator to open up at the appropriate floor and she saw a peculiar dressed man with a spider design on his costume.

"Here's a little gift from your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man." The man said before he fired two streams of webbing at her.

Spider-Man was surprised when she knocked Rhodes out with a well placed elbow strike to his temple and grabbed his twin streams of webbing with her right hand. She yanked hard on the webbing and pulled him towards her. He cut the line and narrowly avoided a punch from the female warrior. Spider-Man watched as she reached behind her back with her right hand and pulled out an odd device.

"Feel honored, male, for you are the first man to see what I have asked Lord Hephaestus to make for me to honor my father." She said.

Spider-Man noticed something slide out from under her fist as it slid up over her hand. A sound he found disturbingly similar to Wolverine's claws being unsheathed occurred as the metal suddenly expanded and changed shape slightly but the change was significant as he recognized what it was. The round design was similar but the image that adorned it was exactly the same.

_I'm going to get my ass kicked._ Spider-Man thought.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Elsewhere in Avengers Tower, Tony spotted a security monitor that was currently centered on the area in which Spider-Man and the intruder were battling in. He noticed the shield she carried. Inputting a few commands into the panel, he replayed the last thing she had said before unveiling the weapon.

"_Feel honored, male, for you are the first man to see what I have asked Lord Hephaestus to make for me to honor my father." She said._

"Steve, something you haven't told us?" He asked his friend.

"I don't even know what to think." Steve replied as he saw Miss Marvel fire an energy blast at the blonde woman wielding a shield that had a similar design to his own.

The woman protected herself with the shield and hurled it at Miss Marvel. It struck her hard and the shield flew back to the attacker who caught it expertly. Tony whistled.

"You sure?" He asked.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Cordelia walked into her quarters on the Watchtower and activated the lights. She was surprised to see a man dressed in a white toga but something in Diana's memories reminded her who the person was.

"Hermes, I assume." She said.

"Exactly, Diana." Hermes replied.

"You should know I'm not really her." Cordelia replied.

"Actually," he said before throwing her a silver flask. "you are. In that flask is water from Mnemosyne's pool, it'll restore what you lost."

Cordelia decided to trust in the messenger of the gods and drank from the flask. Her head felt like it was going to explode but the feeling went away.

"What the hell was that for?" She asked a little angry.

"That was water from the Pool of Memory. It will restore your lost memories of Themyscira." Hermes said.

"I don't have any memories of Themyscira." Cordelia said trying to remind him. "I'm not really Diana. I just turned into her because of a spell."

Hermes laughed at her remark. "Actually, all the spell did was give you a few memories that weren't your own." He replied.

"Then, how come I can do what she can do?" She asked.

"Because, the curse that Circe cast on you was lifted by the spell as the Fates said it would be." Hermes said. "A good thing too as Namor has decided to sink Themyscira."

Cordelia ran over to him and grabbed him by his toga. "What? What about my mother and Little Donna?" She asked concerned.

"I see the water is working. Keep the flask as I think the water could come in handy later." Hermes informed her. "But that's not all I'm here for. Namor, King of Atlantis, has sunk Themyscira."

Cordelia choose not to restrain as she hurled the messenger god into the wall which caused the god to cry out in pain. She rushed over to a wall to grab a sword and Hermes began to wave his arms quickly.

"Whoa! You don't shoot the messenger!" Hermes yelled.

"I'm liable to do more than shoot you, Hermes." She said. "What will be left will be rather unrecognizable."

"Everyone on Themyscira will still be safe for a week. That's how long the protections on the island will last before the island is flooded." Hermes said. "If that happens, the Gates of Tartarus will open."

She relaxed knowing what she now knew and lowered the sword. "How can Themyscira rise?" She asked.

"I wasn't told but I do know that you'll need Victor Von Doom's help." Hermes informed her.

Cordelia took a couple of breaths. "Okay, what else do I need to know?" She asked.

"Your sister is going to meet her father." He said.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Donna hit Miss Marvel in the jaw with her shield for the third time hearing an audible crack as her jaw seemed to have been broken by the blow. She fell back as She-Hulk began to attack Donna with super strong punches and kicks. Most of these attacks were blocked with her shield but a few made their way through. Donna quickly crouched and slammed her shield into the emerald skinned woman's right knee. The woman fell in pain and the Amazon princess brought the shield down on her temple knocking her out.

"You will surrender." She heard a male voice order her from behind.

She turned and her eyes widened in surprise as she saw what the man wore. His costume was the same as the one described by her mother that her own father had worn. This angered her as she knew that after almost sixty years, her father had to have passed on to the Elysian Fields. It was the only afterlife he could possibly have. Someone who thought they were honoring her father by donning his costume and shield was disgracing his memory by being an ally of Namor. He would pay for this. She hurled her shield towards him and he did the same with their shields intersecting one another. The impact caused both shields to ricochet into opposite walls. The man ran for the closest shield which happened to be Donna's but the Amazon merely extended her shield arm and made a 'come here' gesture which caused the shield to pry itself away from the wall and sail back to her.

"That's useful." He commented.

"You have no idea." She said with a snarl.

"Why are you attacking us?" He asked as he dodged a strike from her shield as he steadily made his way to his own shield.

"You ask me why?" She asked in anger. "Your ally makes demands of my people and like a child; he decides to sink my home underneath the ocean. Tell me, should I not make war on you for being his ally."

He couldn't really fault her logic and he would have pointed out that the Avengers don't always support Namor's actions but he couldn't do that while he tried to block her shield strikes with his own. She came in for another strike and he was ready for her but he was surprised when her shield partially retracted which made the shield look a little like Pac-Man. When it intersected with his shield, the 'mouth' closed on the shield, and his shield was ripped from his grasp. She hurled his shield away and the mouth closed completely as she came at him with a speed that he wasn't able to dodge that knocked him to the ground. Captain America found himself on his back with the enraged woman straddling his chest with her shield held high as she was prepared for one final strike. Unexpectedly, a bright flash of energy struck her in the back. She screamed in pain before falling unconscious. He rolled her gently off of himself to see Tony clad in his Iron Man armor lowering one of his arms away from the super soldier.

"Tony, run a DNA test on her." He said to his friend. "I'm going to try to get a hold of Namor."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Cordelia charged into the Monitor Womb and she was pissed but it was clear that there were others who seemed to be equally pissed as well. Judging by Joyce holding Fury up by his shirt collar with one hand, she was pissed as hell and everyone had given the two a wide berth. Fury kept his cool despite knowing the fact that she could kill him with a single glare.

"I've got the right people handling this, Power Girl." Fury told her.

"You're telling me that I should just drop the fact that a Watcher's Council Wet Works team decided to take a mini-gun to my house to try to kill my daughter." She exclaimed. "Why do you think I should just drop it?"

"Because Doctor Fate and Etrigan volunteered to take care of the situation with Fate talking about balancing the Council." Fury replied.

"Power Girl, I'm going to war." Cordelia said as she walked up to the Kryptonian woman. "Want to come with?"

Joyce let go of Fury who dropped to the ground but had been prepared for it. She smiled at the Amazon princess.

"Who are we gonna hurt?" Joyce asked.

"I just had a visit from Hermes." Cordelia said.

"Messenger of the Greek Gods." Fury replied with a hint of asking for clarification.

"Exactly and he told me that amongst other things, Namor has sunk Themyscira beneath the ocean." Cordelia said.

Fury's eye widened with surprise. "How did he pull that one off?" He asked.

"I don't know but the protections that are on the island will only last a week before the ocean floods the island." Cordelia said. "If the water hits the Gates of Tartarus, it'll be the end of the world."

"Damn it, Namor really fucked up this time." Fury exclaimed. "What else could go wrong?"

"Colonel Fury!" A technician yelled. "We're receiving a transmission from the Latverian Embassy."

"Damn, put Doom on." Fury ordered. He turned to face the massive screen which Doctor Victor Von Doom appeared. "What do you want?"

"_The Olympian Messenger paid me a visit at my embassy here in New York. I will cooperate as it is mutually beneficial to both of us."_ He said. _"I will await your arrival."_

The transmission was cut and Cordelia walked over to a console tapping the intercom.

"Atom, Aquaman_, _and Stargirl." She said. "Report to the Javelin Bay."

Joyce followed Cordelia into the elevator. The older Kryptonian woman could tell the Amazon wasn't pleased.

"Something you aren't telling?" Joyce asked.

"Hermes told me that the Halloween spell didn't give me my powers like everyone else." Cordelia said. "It unbound them."

"That would mean that you were already Diana." Joyce replied as she realized the implications.

Cordelia nodded and revealed the flask she had been carrying since she left her quarters. She handed it to Joyce.

"Hermes gave me that. It has water from the Pool of Memory." Cordelia said. "Part of me wishes I didn't drink it but another part of me is glad I did. Do you know what the worst part about this is, Joyce?"

"No, what?" She asked.

"I don't know what's real anymore." Cordelia said. "I have all these memories of another Diana and her Themyscira. Now, I have memories of a Diana that is suppose to be me and another Themyscira that is suppose to be mine but how can I be sure about any of this?"

Joyce reached over and hugged the teenager who had began to cry. Cordelia relaxed into the hug.

"I think every member of the League is going through the same thing. I even have two different sets of memories as it seems the spell couldn't decide between Galatea, a clone of Supergirl, or Kara Zor-L who was from Earth-2." Joyce replied in a soothing voice.

"Where is Xander anyway?" Cordelia asked.

Joyce's face scrunched up in thought as she let go of Cordelia. "I don't know." She said. "I think he said something about ice fishing."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"This is something I don't think I'll ever get use to." Xander said to himself.

Xander hovered over the frozen land that was well past the Arctic Circle wearing his Superman costume. His cape fluttered in the breeze as he looked at the blue crystal he held in his right hand. It wasn't kryptonite but he had an idea about what it was. He heard a hard displacement of air from behind him and didn't bother to look behind himself.

"Hi Dawn." He said. "What are you doing up here?"

"Some evil Watchers decided to take a mini-gun to my home." Dawn replied.

"Okay." Xander said not taking his eyes off the crystal.

Dawn snatched the crystal from his hand and hurled it away.

"Will you listen?" Dawn asked grabbing the crystal and hurling it away.

"DAWN!" Xander yelled. "That was the Fortress crystal."

Dawn's eyes widened. "Really?" She asked as she turned her head to look to where the crystal fell. "Oh shit."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

The officer held his pistol towards the young woman who had her hands up. She didn't seem to care much about him.

"Put the gun down." She said to him.

"Get down on the ground!" He exclaimed.

He walked over to her and grabbed her by the shoulder. His gun was too close to her as he repeated his order.

"Let go of me." She said.

The officer grinned snidely. "You forgot the magic word." He told her.

The teenage girl smiled at him. "You're right, I did." She said. "SHAZAM!"

The officer was thrown back by the sudden bolt of lightning that struck the girl. He landed on the hood of his patrol car and couldn't believe what he saw. The girl seemed to have grown to now having a body similar to Miss Marvel's but with black hair. She was now clad in a black costume that consisted of a black cape, a black top with a yellow lightning bolt on it, black gloves, a black skirt, and black boots.

"Boston PD, get down on the ground." He exclaimed.

"Sorry, not going to happen." She said before she ran to him with a speed he hadn't thought possible.

The officer struggled to breathe as the woman now had her hand around his throat. She seemed to regard him as if he was an insect.

"How are you feeling, officer?" She asked with a smile. "Five by five?"

She grabbed the arm that had been raising the pistol with her other hand and squeezed shattering the arm.

"That wasn't very nice." She said.

She slammed the officer into the hood of his car. Her tremendous strength made significant dents in the hood and she lifted him up again. She looked him over before she slammed him into the hood of the car again and again. Her chokeslams were ended when a large piece of metal came out of his chest from the back.

"Damn, just when I was starting to have some fun." She said as she let go of him.

To Be Continued...

Author's End Notes: Sorry about splitting this up but I had to. Please read and leave me a review.


	5. The Sunken Land Part Two

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER, JUSTICE LEAGUE UNLIMITED, OR MARVEL. BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER IS OWNED BY JOSS WHEDON AND MUTANT ENEMY. JUSTICE LEAGUE UNLIMITED IS OWNED BY DC COMICS AND WARNER BROS. MARVEL IS OWNED BY DISNEY.

**Dramatis Personae**

_Alexander LaVelle Harris...Superman (Kal-El) Kryptonian Male_

_Cordelia Chase...Wonder Woman (Diana) Human Female_

_Liam Bruce Wayne (Angel)...Batman...Human Male_

_Daniel Osbourne...Martian Manhunter (J'onn J'onzz) Green Martian Male_

_Willow Rosenberg...Hawkgirl (Shayera Hol) Thanagarian Female_

_Charles Gunn...Green Lantern...Human Male_

_Graham Miller...The Flash...Human Male_

_Buffy Anne Summers...Black Canary...Human Female_

_William Oliver Queen III (Spike)...Green Arrow...Human Male_

_Doctor Rupert Giles...Doctor Fate...Human Male_

_Joyce Summers...Power Girl (Galatea) Kryptonian Female_

_Dawn Marie Summers...Supergirl (Kara)Kryptonian Female_

_Jenny Calender...Zatanna Zatara...Human Female_

_Riley Finn...Captain Atom...Human Male_

_Warren Meers...The Atom...Human Male_

_Amy Madison...Stargirl...Human Female_

_Frank Madison...STRIPE...Human Male_

_Amazo formerly the android known as Ted...Android_

_Drusilla Helena Bartelli...Huntress...Human Female_

_Larry...Aquaman...Atlantean Male_

_Forrest Gates...Mister Terrific...Human Male_

_Aura Lincoln...Vixen...Human Female_

_Harmony Kendall...Fire...Human Female_

_Aphrodesia Smith...Ice...Human Female_

_Jonathon Levinson...Plastic Man...Human Male_

_Andrew Wells...Booster Gold...Human Male_

_Willy Devino...The Question...Human Male_

_Tara McClay...Human Female_

_Faith Lehane...Human Female_

_Donna Troy...Princess of Themyscira...Human Female_

_Wesley Wyndham Price...Etrigan(Jason Blood)...Human Male_

Chapter Five

The Sunken Land

Part Two

Graham wished that he hadn't taken the Mother Box when he had found it in the Watchtower. He had always been fascinated with computers but never had the knack for them like other people had. From his memories from being Wally West, the idea of the Mother Box was fascinating so he searched the Watchtower until he found the sentient computer.

_**{Dimensional Disturbance Detected.}**_ The box stated.

"Take me there." He told the computer.

Instead of opening a boom tube, the Mother Box simply teleported him away to a highway and he could see what looked like a city in the distance. He ran until he saw a road sign that shocked him to the core.

**CENTRAL CITY—3 MILES**

"That's not possible." He said before he ran towards the city.

As he ran into the city, he felt like he was running into Wally's life. This was scaring him as he knew this city didn't exist yesterday but it was here now and what made it even scarier to him was the fact that the city wasn't a ghost town. There were people living in the city. If he didn't know any better, he would have thought the city was an amazing replica but he knew that couldn't be the case. He stopped in front of a newspaper vendor who seemed to recognize the costume.

"Yo Flash!" The vendor shouted. "Good to see you."

"Good to see you too, Mike." Graham said automatically before he realized it.

He looked at the newspapers and saw the Keystone City Gazette with a picture of him on the front page. The Flash on the front page was definitely him. He was more developed physically than Wally had been and a tad shorter. The headline proclaimed that he had stopped a major jewel heist yesterday. That paper was next to a copy of the Daily Bugle.

"Something bothering you?" Mike asked.

"Nothing to worry about." Graham said. "I think today should be an easy day."

"_We interrupt this broadcast to bring you late breaking news."_ A female voice said coming from a small television set in the newsstand. _"Captain Cold has been reported robbing the Keystone City Gold Repository. We go there live."_

Graham slapped himself in the face. He shook his head as he saw Mike shrug.

"Guess I shouldn't have taunted Murphy." Graham said. "Later, Mike."

Graham ran to the Keystone City Gold Repository. The way there had been etched into his memory thanks to briefly being possessed by Wally West and it didn't take long to find the place. Then again, the police ice sculptures that Captain Cold had made would have been a dead giveaway. Graham spotted Captain Cold at the same time the villain spotted him.

"Flash!" Captain Cold shouted firing his freeze gun at the scarlet clad speedster.

Graham dodged the beam as he came at the icy villain with a vicious clothesline. The parka clad crook spun head over heels from the assault and was greeted with a swift right cross to his jaw which managed to knock the man out. It wasn't long before his henchmen joined him as they swiftly became unconscious as well.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"To a degree of ninety-nine point nine three percent, you are the father of the psycho chick." Spider-Man said after he snagged the test results away from Tony's hands.

The Avengers that had assembled as they were curious about the news appeared to be shocked.

"How could this have happened?" Steve asked as he pulled back his mask.

"Well, when a man and a woman love each other very much..." Spider-Man began to say.

"Or get drunk enough." Logan added.

"Guys, I think he understands the fine points." Tony said to them. "I'm thinking she might be a female clone of you, Steve. It's not like that hasn't happened to one of us before."

"Watch it, Stark." Logan snapped.

Hank Pym noticed one of the monitors on the wall and called attention to it. They saw a Javelin approaching the Avengers Tower.

"What do you want to do, Tony?" Hank asked.

"Let them in." Tony replied. "Let's find out what they want."

Tony headed for the hangar clad in his Iron Man armor with Captain America, Spider-Man, Wolverine, Hank Pym, and She-Hulk following him. The Javelin craft flew expertly into the hangar and set down quite gently. The hatch on the aft section of the craft opened and five people stepped out. They recognized three of the five as Wonder Woman, Powergirl, and Stargirl but the other two were unknown to them.

"Hello Avengers." Wonder Woman said to them. "I've come to pick up my sister."

For those who knew Tony Stark long enough, they could detect the scowl he was giving Wonder Woman despite the fact that the faceplate of his armor was down. He took a step forward.

"The only place your sister is going is a small cell in the Vault." He said. "She launched an unprovoked attack against us and she will pay for it."

The return glare from Wonder Woman was bone chilling as she stared down Iron Man.

"Let me give you two choices. One, my team leaves here with my sister peacefully." She replied. "Two, my team leaves here with my sister and you remain more injured than you are."

Logan made a small grunt. "Might be difficult to hurt me, toots." He said.

Powergirl smiled. "I'll rip them off and cauterize the wound with my heat vision." She said. "I'd like to see you grow them after that."

Logan's eyes widened with the thought but he kept his eyes on the Kryptonian woman. The blond haired shirtless man stepped forward.

"We are wasting time." He said. "Every moment we waste leaves us one step closer to the apocalypse that is Namor's doing."

"Wait, Namor has triggered an apocalypse." Spider-Man said.

Stargirl rolled her eyes. "Yes." She said. "Try to keep up, webhead."

"Namor has sunk my homeland of Themyscira. If we don't raise it above the waves in a week, the gates of Tartarus will open and unleash hell on Earth." Wonder Woman said.

"And how do you intend to do this?" Iron Man asked her.

"I intend to fight my way to my homeland and raise it from the ocean depths." She said. "Anyone or anything that gets in my way will pay."

"I can't let you attack him." Iron Man informed her.

Powergirl glared at him now. "Can't never did a thing." She said. "Try got rich."

That was when Spider-Man noticed that one of the Justice League members was missing. He turned around once and looked back at Wonder Woman.

"Weren't there five of you?" He asked.

"I went to retrieve someone." A voice said as an atom symbol popped out of Iron Man's armor.

The atom symbol grew until the missing man grew back to his normal size but he had a hand on Donna's arm. He let go once they returned to normal size and Iron Man noticed that she was once again armed with her blue lasso and her shield. Hank Pym took a step forward.

"How did you do that?" He asked.

"Well, I shrunk myself down to the size of an electron and waited till Iron Man checked the audio feed for your infirmary/jail type area." The Atom said. "I went the direction of the feed, wild ride by the way, and entered that area. I freed the princess and we came back the way I had came."

"No, how did you shrink to the size of an electron?" Hank Pym asked. "Even with my Pym Particles, I can't shrink down to that degree."

The Atom smiled. "Trade secret." He said.

Donna stood there staring at Wonder Woman. She took a hesitant step forward. "Sister?" She asked questioningly with tears about to well up in her eyes.

Wonder Woman nodded and Donna ran over to her hugging her tightly. The Avengers were surprised to hear the woman who had shortly ago attacked them was now crying like a baby.

"I'm here, Donna." Wonder Woman said comfortingly. "I'm here."

"I tried to get strong, Diana." Donna sobbed. "But it looks like you found me first."

Luke Cage ran into the hangar. "Hey, I just heard on the police band that some of the Justice League are attacking the Sanctum Sanctorum." He exclaimed.

The members of the Justice League took a step back from the Avengers. They seemed rather surprised by this. Iron Man pointed his palm repulsors at Wonder Woman.

"I guess we'll have to go with option two." He said.

_**Earlier...**_

Giles, Jenny, and Wesley stared at the ruins of what had been the headquarters of the Watcher's Council. While they didn't have a problem with how it looked, the area had been destroyed shortly before they had arrived.

"Who could have done this?" Wesley asked.

"I don't know." Giles replied. "Have you heard any threats to the Council prior to your spying mission on me?"

"None that could have possibly done this." Wesley said. "Whomever did this was very powerful."

Jenny knelt down and ran her hand through a sandy substance. A grim expression filled her face.

"That's salt." She said.

"Who could have done this?" Giles asked.

The wind blew softly as a green cloaked figure appeared before them. Giles, Wesley, and Jenny recognized the figure thanks to the new memories they had as well as the feeling of pure power which came from him.

"The Spectre." Jenny said. "England, I don't remember that being a costume at the shop."

"That's because I didn't have it on sale." The Spectre replied.

Giles' eyes widened despite the fact that he was wearing his helmet. He couldn't believe what he had just heard.

"Ethan, you're dead." He stated.

"A prerequisite for the position I find myself in, Ripper." The Spectre replied. "I have to say that I didn't expect to see God looking like Alanis Morrisette."

"If you're the Spectre now, why don't you take care of the Illuminati?" Wesley asked.

"Because God was surprised by the chaos I caused Halloween night and she has no idea what is going to happen next." The Spectre said. "She was rather amused by it and ordered me not to attack the Illuminati."

"So, you went after the Watcher's Council then." Giles said.

"Part of the reason was their earlier attack on the Summers home but another is the fact that my spell has caused far more to occur than what I had foreseen." The Spectre said. "Rupert, your little sister is alive again."

Giles pulled off the Helmet of Fate in disbelief. "How could Rebecca be alive?" He asked. "She died sixteen years ago."

"My spell has had unforeseen consequences. Places that didn't exist before are being inserted into reality in such a way that a common mortal wouldn't have any idea that it hadn't been there." The Spectre said. "Rebecca was only reported dead. Her new fate is far worse. She had been raped by the Demon Lord Trigon."

Wesley's jaw dropped at the same time as Giles' jaw dropped as well. "Did that bastard do what I think he did?" Wesley asked.

The Spectre nodded. "Your father cooperated with the Sorcerer Supreme and confined her inside the Dark Dimension." He replied. "I can not break the wards that protect the Sanctum Sanctorum but I can breach the ones on the Dark Dimension. Your sister and your niece are alive, Ripper."

Without saying another word to any of them, Giles put the helmet back on his head and teleported himself and his companions back to the Watchtower. He swiftly walked up to the command center and up to Nick Fury.

"What's got your tights in a bunch, Fate?" He asked.

"Our little jaunt to Britain brought us into a run in with the Spectre." Giles replied which caused a few of the heroes who were on the bridge to gasp.

Fury glared at those that gasped. "I'm still reading through the League files." He said. "Who in the hell is the Spectre?"

"The Spectre is God's Spirit of Vengeance. While Ghost Rider may be quite powerful, his powers are demonic in nature. The Spectre is not limited to merely delivering his vengeance to one person at a time but as many as is necessary." Wesley replied.

"What did the Spook tell you?" Fury asked.

"My sister had been raped by the Demon Lord Trigon sixteen years ago and my father covered it up. He faked her death and imprisoned her in the Dark Dimension with the help of the Sorcerer Supreme." Giles told him. "I intend to go down to the Sanctum Sanctorum and knock Strange's teeth down his throat."

Fury nodded. "You're not going alone." He said. "Attacking the Sanctum Sanctorum will have every hero in the city there in seconds."

"I know Wesley and Jenny may not seem like much..." Giles replied before Fury interrupted him.

"Taking them alone against Doctor Strange, the Avengers, the Fantastic Four, and whoever else is in New York City right now would be suicide." Fury said fiercely. "First, your assault team will include Hawkgirl. Her mace will be able to negate any magical defenses Strange will have set up. Everyone else will be guarding against any 'outside interference' that may occur."

"Alright, but make it quick." Giles replied.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

_Three Minutes Later..._

J. Jonah Jameson opened the door to his office to find the man in the blue hat and trench coat was sitting in his chair again. He wasn't very pleased.

"Who the hell are you?" He asked loudly.

"That's the Question, isn't it?" The man replied. "I'm here to give you a rather good story, Jameson, that involves what the Justice League is about to do in seven minutes."

Information about the League's business was as good as gold. He kept his glare on the man who he noticed had no face.

"What's going to happen?" He asked.

"Would you believe that the Sorcerer Supreme had imprisoned a woman who had been raped by a Demon Lord sixteen years ago?" The Question asked. "Would you believe that this woman is Doctor Fate's sister who he had believed to have been dead?"

"You're telling me that Doctor Strange is holding a raped woman prisoner for the last sixteen years." Jameson exclaimed.

"I am, Jameson." The Question replied. "Now, I'll be leaving."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"Director, I'm picking up several contacts coming toward Manhattan fast!" A technician exclaimed.

"Identify them now!" Maria shouted.

"They're Javelins, ma'am." The technician replied.

Maria Hill scowled. "How many?" She asked.

The technician's face paled. "All of them, I think." He replied.

"Get Fury on the comm." She ordered. "I want to know what the hell he's up to."

A main screen flared to life with Fury not appearing to be pleased to be talking to her. Maria stared at him.

"What the hell do you want, Hill?" Fury asked. "As you can see, I'm busy."

"Busy launching multiple Javelins on a destination to Manhattan." Maria replied. "What the hell are you doing, Fury?"

"A high priority mission has come up and several League members are involved." Fury informed her.

She scowled at him. "What type of mission?" She asked demanding an answer from him.

"A rescue mission." Fury replied. "Doctor Fate's sister is being held prisoner in the Dark Dimension."

"I'm sure Strange has his reasons." Maria replied.

"Sure, how many women are imprisoned after they're raped?" Fury asked her rhetorically. "If I were you, Hill, I'd keep everyone away from the Sanctum Sanctorum. I've got every woman in the League wanting to cut Strange's balls off with a rusty butter knife and the men wanting to help them-"

Suddenly, Fury's transmission was cut off and Hill glared at the communications officer who seemed just as surprised as she was though she tried not to show it.

"What the hell happened?" She asked.

"I don't know." He replied.

Suddenly, a fast yellow blur began to run through the bridge and the blur attacked everyone onboard. The blur slowed down so that Maria could make out a color inverted version of the Flash's costume. She wasn't able to do anything as this Reverse Flash delivered a powerful punch to her jaw which knocked her unconscious.

The yellow clad speedster brought his right index finger to his ear. "Grodd, I've secured the bridge of the Helicarrier." He reported.

A portal opened and a few costumed villains stepped out. The speedster recognized Killer Frost, Captain Boomerang, The Key, and Doctor Light. A few seconds later, the massive simian known as Gorilla Grodd or merely Grodd for short emerged from the portal. Killer Frost smirked as she examined her surroundings.

"I'm sorry, I figured it would be bigger." Frost said.

Boomerang glared at her. "It ain't a bleedin' TARDIS, love." He told her.

Grodd smiled. "Save your arguments for later." He ordered. "We have work to do. Download the SHIELD database, insert the computer virus, and then set the helicarrier's self-destruct. Will someone remind me to thank Sinestro for the loan of Mister Bedovian?"

Doctor Light was leering at the unconscious Maria Hill and licked his lips as he looked back at his leader.

"What about her?" He asked.

"Bring her as well." Grodd replied. "Not everything is kept in a database."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Luke Cage realized that he had made a mistake when the blonde woman wearing white seemed too happy. Her eyes suddenly became red as twin blasts of energy struck him in the chest. The force behind the knocked him down and he could feel the heat from the energy blasts on his chest. Iron Man brought his repulsors up to fire but the girl who looked like she had been trying to dress up as a female Captain America used her rod to throw an energy lasso around his armored wrists.

"Atom, now!" She exclaimed.

The Atom shrunk down and fell into Iron Man's armor once again. The billionaire's power armor suddenly sparked with energy as power became interrupted in the armor. The shrinking hero exited the armor as Iron Man began to dance.

"Hey, Tony." Spider-Man asked. "What's with the macerena?"

"It was either that or let Power Girl have at him and she is pissed off enough already." The Atom said.

"She probably would have tested the armor's overall strength." Stargirl said. "But then we'd be having more Nutcracker Suite jokes."

Aquaman had his arms crossed as he stared at Spider-Man.

"We aren't going to have any problems with you, are we?" He asked.

Without warning, a magic portal opened up beneath Spider-Man which the web slinger fell through. Aquaman stared at the spot that Spider-Man had been.

"I am so not getting blamed for that." Aquaman said.

Wolverine lunged at Aquaman but was interrupted as an energy lasso from Stargirl's rod looped itself around his waist and he was being hurled in the opposite direction. As the glass shattered from him striking a window, he thought he heard the girl yell out.

"OH SHIT!" She yelled. "I DIDN'T MEAN TO THROW HIM THAT HARD!"

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Ares, known in Greek Mythology as the God of War, handed his son one of the hot dogs he had just purchased from the stand. His son smiled before he took a bite.

"Dad, why is there a dog dragging the truck?" Alexander asked him.

He looked at the rear bumper of his truck to see a white dog with a red cape attached to its collar pulling his truck away.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He asked the dog.

The dog barked at him and looked up. Ares quickly noticed what the dog was concerned about and used his considerable strength to help the apparently super powered canine pull his truck out of the way as the body fell in the spot the truck would have been in.

"Good boy." Alexander said handing the hot dog to the canine. "Here you go."

The dog greedily ate the hot dog as a blonde haired girl flew over to them. She seemed happy to see the dog.

"Krypto, don't scare me like that!" She exclaimed. "Sorry about this. He just came out of a stasis chamber in the Fortress and suddenly zoomed off."

"It's okay." Alexander said to the flying girl. "He let Dad know about the guy who would have fell on his truck."

The girl turned to look at the area where the man had fallen to see him climbing out of the hole he had made with his impact. He looked up to her.

"You related to that mean blonde wearin' white?" He asked her.

"I am." She replied.

"Tell her I'm sorry. Whatever I did to piss her off, I'm sorry." He told her.

"Aren't you Wolverine?" Alexander asked the man.

"Yeah, kid." He replied.

"Who threw you out of the building?" The girl asked.

"It was another blonde dressed like she stole somethin' from Cap's closet." Wolverine said.

"Sounds like Stargirl." The girl replied.

A red and blue blur went by them quickly before coming back and stopping next to the girl.

"I guess you found Krypto, Kara." Superman said before looking over at the others that were there. "I hope he didn't cause any trouble."

Ares shook his head. "No trouble." He replied. "Com'n Alexander, let's go home."

Wolverine ran back to Stark Tower while Ares drove his son away. Xander looked over at Dawn.

"Quit peeking with x-ray vision." He told her.

Dawn's face blushed. "I wasn't!" She exclaimed.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

The front doors to the Sanctum Sanctorum shattered into millions of pieces. There had been no warning. The wards had not been tested. No magic had been used against the Sanctorum. Iron Fist picked up the mace that had been thrown through and he knew he had seen it before.

"Excuse me." He heard a voice say. "That's mine."

Iron Fist turned to see Hawkgirl walking towards him. "A few words of advice." She said as she took her mace back from him. "Leave, we're aren't here to harm anyone but we will do whatever it takes to accomplish our mission."

Before Iron Fist could reply, a man in a dark suit walked up to them. He reminded Iron Fist of a librarian but he seemed dangerous.

"So, what are you?" Iron Fist asked.

"I've been wondering that for a while now." The man said. "Shayera, head outside. Your wings would only get in the way inside here."

Hawkgirl nodded. "Be careful Jason." She said before leaving.

Iron Fist noticed the man was not armed but in this day and age that didn't mean anything. The man seemed to be dreading this confrontation.

"You can always surrender." Iron Fist said.

"I'm sorry, Daniel, but what I'm concerned about is what my other self will do." The man replied.

He was a little shocked that the man knew his name but the man suddenly braced his footing.

"Gone, gone the form of Man. Rise the Demon Prince, forever damned. Burn the Blood with Heart of Fire! Free the Might from Fleshy Mire!" The man exclaimed.

Iron Fist took a step back at the bizarre transformation that had been taking place. He had seen similar things but this was almost unreal.

"Gone, gone the form of Man! Rise the Demon, ETRIGAN!"

With his transformation complete, the demon smiled a toothy grin at Iron Fist. The martial artist took another step back.

"No this and listen well." Etrigan said. "I am quite capable of sending you to your own personal hell."

"Deadpool on Open Mic Night at the bar?" Iron Fist asked.

Etrigan shuddered at the thought. "Perhaps not as bad but after awhile you'll wish you had." He replied.

Iron Fist charged at him only for the massive demon to grab him by his arms and hurl him out of the Sanctum Sanctorum into the street outside. He looked around to see the street had become a war zone with several of his friends and comrades fighting against members of the team, the Justice League. He saw Black Canary unleash a vicious sonic attack in the direction of the Fantastic Four. The attack dropped Johnny Storm, the Human Torch, to the ground as well as knocking him out of his elemental state. Susan Storm encased Black Canary's head in a force field that had began to cut off her oxygen supply. An arrow flew towards the Invisible Woman that suddenly expanded into a net that captured her as well as cutting off the force field that threatened Black Canary.

"You okay, Pretty Bird?" Green Arrow asked to the blonde who was now gasping for air.

"I thought I told you not to call me that." Black Canary told him sternly.

"Hey, it fits." Green Arrow replied. "What else can I say?"

"Get out of my way!" A strange man exclaimed as he rushed past them.

"Metamorpho, rude much?" Black Canary said at the pale man.

"All I know is that I want to fight the Thing." Metamorpho said.

The Thing ran towards Metamorpho. "It's Clobberin' Time, kid." The Thing said.

Iron Fist watched as Metamorpho suddenly took on a gray metallic sheen and pulled back his right fight as the Thing matched his move. Their fists collided and the Thing was forced back as he grabbed his fist in pain.

"Damn, that hurt." The Thing said.

"My power is that I can transform into anything inorganic." Metamorpho replied. "I decided on vibranium."

"Good choice." The Thing said.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Spider-Woman was running for her life against a member of the Justice League that seemed as though she had lost her mind. Granted, she wasn't truly Jessica Drew but rather Veranke, Queen of the Skrull, but it didn't make any sense why anyone on Earth would want to kill her. This Justice League was a major complication in the plans that had been made to conquer this world as no one had infiltrated the group. It concerned her but not as concerned as she was as the crazed woman named Vixen. The woman had led her away from the main battle intoone of the nearby buildings. She tried her paralytic blasts against her but the woman was shrugging them off as quickly as she was hit with him.

"Get away from me!" She yelled.

Vixen charged at her slashing her sharp claws at her but she was able to dodge easily enough. Even though she had been able to dodge most of the attacks, she wasn't able to dodge them all. Vixen knocked Spider-Woman to the ground and raised a clawed hand up.

"SOMEBODY HELP!" She yelled louder.

A man wearing golden shades and a gold and blue uniform flew through the wall followed by a strange little machine. She recognized him from the Justice League's website, Booster Gold, and the little machine must be Skeets.

"Vixen, what the hell are you doing?" Booster Gold asked before blasting her with an energy beam.

"Ah Boss, Spider-Woman doesn't register as human." Skeets said.

Before she could react, Booster Gold blasted her and knocked her out. Skeets floated over each one before returning to him.

"Well Boss, what will we do now?" Skeets asked.

Booster Gold smiled and snapped his fingers. He activated his comm.

"Booster Gold to Watchtower." He said. "I have an idea."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Fury watched the telemetry as it came in and noticed a couple of things were off. First, both Batman and the Flash were not in New York assisting the League in staving off the other heroes. Second, their communicators were showing that they were both in cities that hadn't existed until today. Batman didn't bother to answer his page but the Flash did.

"I'm a little busy, Fury." Flash said.

"Who are you fighting?" Fury asked.

"Mirror Master, got to go now." Flash replied.

Fury cut off the transmission and a thought crossed his mind. He keyed up Gunn's communicator.

"Green Lantern, take a team and head for the Helicarrier." He ordered. "I have a bad feeling."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

The Javelin blasted away from Avengers Tower with Warren piloting the craft as Cordelia sat down next to her sister. It was a strange feeling for her but it felt right. Donna seemed relieved to see her. Aquaman smiled at Donna.

"Hi, I'm called Aquaman." He said.

"Nice to meet you." Donna replied.

"Donna, there are a few things that we need to talk about." Cordelia said.

"Diana, whatever it is doesn't matter." Donna replied. "We're sisters. That's all I care about. Where are we going?"

"Hermes told me of someone that can help save Themyscira but he is someone that is not easily trusted." Cordelia said. "He's actually a villain."

Donna seemed to think for a moment. "We have no choice but to place our faith in the gods." She said. "They would not have put forth this course of action otherwise."

Larry left the two Amazons alone so that they could talk and walked into the Javelin's cockpit where Joyce and Warren were. He sat down and Joyce looked over at him.

"Something on your mind?" She asked.

"The simple fact that Cordelia wasn't the only one visited by a Greek God and given orders." He said.

Joyce's eyes widened in surprise. "Poseidon, I expect." She replied.

Larry nodded. "He told me to take the throne of Atlantis away from Namor." He said to her. "All I know about being a king comes from Arthur's memories."

"You're a good person, Larry." Joyce replied. "Only a fool or someone with a tyrant's mentality would not be worrying about becoming a king."

"I'm not a king yet and I know one trouble I will have." Larry said. "Finding my own Mera."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

The Green Lantern of Sector 2814 led his team to the Helicarrier and they landed on the flight deck which they found to be eerily quiet.

"This doesn't look good." Fire stated.

Ice walked over to a body that she spotted. The hole in the man's head almost made her vomit but she held it in as she noticed something unusual.

"Hey, Green Lantern, check this out." She said.

Green Lantern flew over to her and scanned the area. A surprised look came over his face and Ice noticed it.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Bedovian." Gunn replied. "We're not alone."

"Gee, I could have told you that." Ice said pointing behind him.

Gunn turned around to see a group of people he honestly wished he hadn't recognized but he did. Grodd, Doctor Light, The Key, Killer Frost, Captain Boomerang, and the Reverse Flash stood on the Helicarrier's flight deck. Doctor Light appeared to be carrying someone.

"Tell me again why you couldn't open a bloody portal where we were and why we had to come to the flight deck?" Captain Boomerang asked looking a tad bit annoyed.

"Not that it matters now." The Key said pointing his portal gun in one direction. "Reverse Flash, that's your cue."

Reverse Flash pushed the button on a detonator he held and multiple explosions rocked the Helicarrier as explosives placed in the propulsion units that kept the massive craft in the air went off. The Key fired his portal gun which allowed the villains to quickly escape.

"Well, this isn't good." Captain Atom said.

"Gee, Captain Cornbread, you think!" Fire exclaimed.

Green Lantern, Captain Atom, and Fire flew off the Helicarrier with Ice catching a ride from Captain Atom. The emerald ring wielder tried to catch the craft with a massive green energy construct net but for some reason, the net was dissipated by the Helicarrier.

"I won't have the strength necessary to alter its course." Captain Atom informed Green Lantern. "I'll breach my containment suit. The resulting blast should vaporize the Helicarrier."

"No, there has to be another way!" Green Lantern exclaimed. "I'm not losing any member of my team."

"What other way is there?" Captain Atom asked.

"How about Superman?" Ice asked.

They looked to see the blue and red clad hero was lifting the Helicarrier as well as guiding it towards open water. The sight was rather impressive as he carried it away from the endangered people below.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Johnny Storm's jaw dropped as he saw Superman lugging the smoking SHIELD Helicarrier away.

"Is there anything that guy can't do?" He asked.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Like many of her students, Emma Frost had chosen to watch the live news broadcast of the clash between the heroes they were familiar with and the Justice League outside the Sanctum Sanctorum though most people didn't know about that detail. The cameraman's view suddenly changed to see Superman lugging the smoking SHIELD Helicarrier away.

Since the Justice League had premiered not too long ago, she had made herself familiar with what information she could find on them. The man that was known simply as Superman held a fascination for her. He held such power at his young age and was rather handsome. Were it not for her own relationship with Scott, she might have tried it herself.

She watched as the Man of Steel lowered the massive vessel into the water before speeding away from the camera's view.

_Damn._ She thought.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"What happened?" Xander asked looking over the smoking ship.

Gunn flew over close to the Kryptonian. "You aren't going to believe this." He replied. "It was the Secret Society."

Xander held his hands out. "Please just tell me Lex Luthor wasn't there." He said.

"Nope but Grodd was leading them. That was for sure." Gunn replied. "We need to stop them if we're going to stop the Illuminati."

Xander snapped his fingers. "What's with the League trying to beat the crap out of everyone in front of that strange house?" He asked a bit curious.

"Giles' sister got brought back to life by the spell but she's being held prisoner in the Dark Dimension." Gunn informed him. "He wanted to do it on his own but Fury made sure that he had back up."

Xander made a pointing motion with his right hand. "Knew there was a reason why we wanted him around." He replied. "How about I go introduce myself?"

Flying with the speed now inherent with his Superman abilities, Xander flew over the Sanctum Sanctorum and noticed a momentary gap in the line between the Justice League and the opposing forces. He let loose a blast of heat vision that caused the fighting to cease momentarily.

"Now, can we quit with the fighting?" He asked.

"As long as the lackeys of Stark, Richards, and Strange quit with their hostilities as well." Sir Justin replied.

"I am not a lackey!" Someone could be heard yelling though it was unknown who it was.

"I take it a bit personally at being associated with having lackeys to begin with." Reed Richards said.

"Oh shove it, Richards!" Plastic Man exclaimed. "How about I find a way to grab that stick that is shoved up your ass and turn it sideways?"

_Okay, Plastic Man is acting rather violent._ Xander thought.

Before Xander could make a reply, a gigantic green clad foot slammed onto the street and everyone looked up to see the new arrival. The members of the Justice League recognized him from their implanted memories and took a collective step back.

"Oh shit." Fire said.

"Okay, who's Mister Green Cloak?" Johnny Storm asked.

Fire flew over to him. "You know how Ghost Rider is a _demonic_ spirit of vengeance?" She asked receiving a nod from him in exchange. "That guy is the Spectre. He's God's Vengeance and he doesn't look happy."

She flew back over to her side of the battlefield that Superman had so 'neatly' separated as the Spectre shrank down to normal proportions. The Spectre took a step towards what had been the front door of the Sanctum Sanctorum when the outstretched arm of Reed Richards grabbed him by the shoulder.

"I'm sorry but you can not go in there." Mister Fantastic said.

He noticed that his statement caused the Justice League to take another step back. The green cloaked figure turned to look at him.

"You think you can order me around, Richards." The Spectre said. "I am not some common mortal or godling you may be able to order around due to your own hubris. I am God's Vengeance. I am the Spectre."

"That may be but-" Reed began to say.

"_**BEGONE!"**_ The Spectre said pointing a green gloved hand at the scientist.

A bright flash of light occurred which blinded everyone present momentarily. When the flash faded, everyone could hear Sue Storm-Richards screaming out the name of her husband. It seemed as though Reed Richards had been turned into a statue.

"And like Lot's wife, he had warning." The Spectre informed them before running his hand through the statue showing it to be nothing but a pillar of salt.

"I don't care who he is!" Johnny yelled. "He's going down!"

"_**BEGONE!" **_The Spectre yelled again pointing both hands at the non-League members.

An even brighter flash of light occurred and when the League members regained their ability to see, they saw a similar event had taken place to the other heroes.

"It is one thing to follow a great man into Hell." The Spectre stated. "It is another thing to follow a fool."

"BLOODY HELL!" Spike shouted.

To Be Continued...

Author's End Notes: I am so sorry about this but I had meant to update sooner but writer's block happened. Then, the fight outside the Sanctum Sanctorum took over this chapter so the actual Atlantis battle will be in the next chapter. I am very sorry about this. FYI: The Spectre didn't kill any of the Marvel Heroes. They were just sent home.


End file.
